


米饭粒

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 七年之痒卿类宛宛
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1>

今年的春天来得格外早些，三月不到，空气就已经十分湿润，樱井翔走到办公室的短短一截路，擦身而过五六个长发短裙的漂亮女孩，推开窗往下看，街道上的樱花树微微泛起近乎于白的粉色云霞。

他抬头看看挂钟，下午两点，桌面犹空空。

樱井翔扣内线电话，问助理：“合作文件怎么还没送上来？”

助理说：“刚才打过电话，楼下没人接听，我正打算下去催问，请您稍等。”

樱井翔思索一下：“我一起下去。”

B社是松本集团旗下一家经纪公司，本来是拿给松本润练手，后来做的还算像样，规模不断扩大，前年刚刚结构改革，按工种分部，各部自负盈亏，年终按回报率排名，决定下一年的预算。二部主推女子偶像和平面模特，作为去年的第一，占据了七八层所有练习室。

上一季度的报告刚刚出来，结果一如既往，三部难免有些不甘，亲自下去打个招呼也就是了。

电梯叮一声，樱井翔迈出门去，下一季度的合同果然在部长的秘书室里，三部的两名秘书站在旁边诚惶诚恐，他笑得是标准的温和，当下就在办公桌上处理，嘴上说：“知道您忙，我这不是亲自来了……不麻烦不麻烦……小事。”

几乎被列队送出去，樱井翔笑眯眯地点头，转身步入走廊。

松本润正听一个年轻男孩拨三味线。

这个画面怎么看都有点奇怪，松本润开口叫他：“斑比。”

少年用鼻音回应，拿着拨子拨弦，并不抬头，松本润一副拿他没办法的样子，口气却是命令式：“我说了，今天弹钢琴。”

少年试了半天也没调准音，可能他也根本不会这种古老的和乐器，烦躁地把拨子扔到地上，“我还说过不要再叫我斑比！”

大楼东部的电梯还要等十几层，助理前年才开始跟樱井翔一起工作，充分认识到了上司的急脾气，看着他脸色沉重，小心地问：“不然去乘西边那部？”

樱井翔看着数字半天不跳动，抬腕看表，转身：“走吧。”

环形的走廊，樱井翔不喜欢走回头路，从另外一个半圆通行，练习室的一个个长条玻璃上闪过他的身影，练完一个课时气喘吁吁的少年发现了，叫自己的好友来贴着玻璃往外看：“看到吗！樱井先生！”

他的好朋友擦擦汗：“我知道啦知道啦，很帅气的樱井先生，你大哥本人。”

这时，樱井翔一脸严肃地侧身，向这个方向挥了挥手。

菊池风磨激动地拽着朋友的衣服：“啊啊啊啊啊大哥！！这就是得到饭撒的感觉吗！”

朋友一言难尽：“醒醒，我觉得他只是想让你别趴玻璃好好回去练舞。”

樱井翔确实就这个意思，他也没明白怎么挥挥手，趴玻璃的孩子反而越来越多了，干脆加快了脚步。

松本润还在软硬兼施，他还算是有耐心的一个人，但听到骚动往外一看，也顾不上了，站起身来走出去，反手掩上门追过去。

刚好电梯门开了，松本润一个眼神逼退了助理，跟着樱井翔两个人站着。

松本润觑着对方的脸色，过去摸他的手：“想我了吗？

樱井翔按下楼层：“怎么有空过来？”

“视察工作。”松本润说得冠冕堂皇，一路跟到办公室，还没刚坐下，就揽着他的腰把人弄到自己身上，樱井翔推开他：“少动手动脚。”

松本润一松手，樱井翔就回到办公椅上，电脑一开，在松本润的注视下正儿八经地开始办公。

松本润忍不住，走过去，双手撑在办公桌上：“喂——”

樱井翔懒得给他一个眼神，松本润越过桌子捏他的脸，樱井翔偏头挣开：“您不是来视察工作？”

松本润的手指锲而不舍地追过去摩挲他下巴上的软肉：“啊，这不是正在视察。”

樱井翔很怕痒，压抑不住地笑出声，他害怕引起别人注意，笑声又细又软，双手还放在键盘上，缩着脖子躲，发尾搔在松本润的手心里，他从桌子上跳过去。

都到了这个地步，反抗也没有用，樱井翔难得乖巧地被圈在松本润的怀里亲吻，稍微挣扎一下，就被扣住后脑勺深吻。

他感觉到松本润的手摸上他的腰带扣，在吻的间隙喘息：“这里是办公室！”

“所以呢？”

樱井翔语塞，又在他怀里挣扎：“等下要开会。”

松本润腾出一只手来，把他双手钳住，语气带了不耐烦：“所以呢？”

樱井翔气急，用力踩上他的脚：“所以你少给我乱发情！”

松本润早就防着这一招，一下子把他横抱起来。樱井翔短促地尖叫一声，揪着他肩膀的衣服：“别……你先放我下来。”

松本润把人往上颠了颠：“瘦了。”

樱井翔双手攀着他臂膀调笑：“是不如年轻人水灵了。”

松本润略微一点心虚，把他轻放在双人沙发上，撑着手臂笼罩在上方：“我怎么听着这么酸，中午吃什么了？”

樱井翔一个白眼送他，身上那人反而不知羞耻地压下来：“让我来尝尝……”

上条春太飞快地从练习室退出来，还是没躲过从门缝飞出来的鼓棒。

他傻笑着揉了揉后脑勺，拐到电梯门前看着跳跃的数字，进去径直上到十二层。松本润伸个懒腰，在另一座电梯下行，与表弟擦肩而过。

“拜托您了，这又不是女主角，一个三番的小角色，拜托，求你了！”

小青年从转椅里站起来双手合十，并没有注意到，办公桌后的樱井嘴唇比平时更红润饱满了几个度。樱井翔停下翻文件的手，无奈地看着他：“少爷眼里什么才算角儿？下一季黄金档早就一个萝卜一个坑，我们二部也就这点资源，论资排辈早就分完了，您要是真着急，找社长不行？”

说着就要去拿桌上的电话。

上条连忙抢上前来，一张犬颜更加可怜：“别！别跟他讲……那个，我，他要是知道我跟千夏……我就死了！”

樱井叹气：“三期的穗村？我是不反对你们年轻人谈恋爱，可是你也要注意一下，你还行，她吃不吃这碗饭了？”

上条不说话。

樱井翔实在没办法：“有个深夜的二号角色还没定下来，少爷看得上吗？”

好不容易把人打发走了，樱井靠在椅子上看刚才送来的文件，看了几页下季度的安排还是觉得烦的不行，叫助理进来：“让穗村上来一下。”

不到十分钟，樱井办公室的门再次被敲响，助理站在门口向他汇报：“穗村桑提前结束了下午的课程，已经离开了。”

行吧。

樱井翔合上笔盖看看表，难得在七点之前下了班。

车子缓缓驶入铁艺大门，樱井翔在玄关舒了口气，一边换拖鞋一边把刚才踢到一边的鞋摆好，管家接过他的外套：“叫厨房开始做晚饭吗？”

一回到家仿佛卸掉千斤重担，樱井翔说话都含了半口气：“不要啦，都快八点了，不吃了。”

“今天有刚送过来的甜虾和牛肉，吃一点？没胃口也不要紧，很好入口，也不会积食。”

樱井翔埋进懒人沙发里，含糊地哼哼，管家一笑，让人去安排，自己倒了杯热水递在他手边。

松本润一回来就看见单座沙发里窝着一个樱井翔，阖着眼睛，不知道睡着了还是在养神，他轻手轻脚地过去，小小地亲了一下。

没有反应。

松本润开心了，他含住樱井翔饱满丰润的下唇，一下一下舔吻，樱井翔到底被吵醒了，睁开眼睛怒目而视：“你当是果冻呢！”

不得不说松本润在调戏樱井翔上十分具有远见，他两手撑在扶手上居高临下，不用动就把人圈在怀里，他哈哈笑着又堵住了对方的嘴，樱井翔生气，咬紧了牙不让他进来，松本润腾出一只手揉他的腰，两三下就软了脾气，仰着脸任他吸吮舔咬，口腔里磨出水声。

松本润硬挤进沙发里，樱井翔被迫往边上靠，两个人的膝盖磨在一起，松本润另只手从他脚踝摸上来，隔着一层睡裤在大腿摩挲，樱井翔握住他的手，喉咙里发出不满的哼声。

终于一吻结束，樱井翔一膝盖顶在松本润腰上，松本润猝不及防从扶手上滚下去，手里还拽着他半边衣服。樱井翔把衣领扯回来，慢条斯理地系扣子。

松本润爬起来，攥住他的手。樱井翔挑眉：“怎么？”

两个人刚在一起的时候，松本润还是典型的养尊处优二世体型，这么多年下来樱井翔脾气渐长，为了保持各种意义上的优势地位，松本润拼了命练起来，时刻不敢懈怠，按现在这体型差，真打起来樱井翔绝对不是对手。

松本润掸掸衣服，一把将他的双手扣在靠背上，盯着他的目光像是看着兔子的狼。樱井翔挣扎不开，眼神却还不怕死地挑衅。

松本润龇牙一笑，低头一口咬住他的脖子，樱井翔疼得一抖，抬腿又踹，松本润早就防着他底下动作，膝盖死死压上去，樱井翔浑身动不了，松软的沙发没有一点着力点，他抬起脑门用力地敲向松本的面门，松本润下意识一躲，樱井翔趁机挣开了双手，用力前扑把松本润压在地上，跨在他身上，屁股刚好压到松本润胯下鼓起的一包。

樱井翔也不知道气得还是累的直喘气：“一回家就发情！要死！”

松本润握住他的腰不让他动，一手抽开睡裤的带子钻进去，听了他这话笑：“别老是咒我……死在你身上，不算亏。”

樱井翔眼看逃不过，被他揉得呻吟出声，两手撑在松本润胸膛上，这两年松本润工作很忙，但从没忘了一周三趟健身房，樱井翔满意地捏了两下，松本润手上动作一顿，樱井翔就闭着眼睛骂了：“到底做不做！”

松本润不合时宜地想起来他十八九岁的时候，一头金毛，眉眼里都透出嚣张劲儿，在床上反而没有今天这样任性，嘴唇抿得紧紧，脸皱成一团，含着半汪眼泪任人翻弄，一摸一哄就乖乖的摆什么样子都行，哪像今天压在他身上还嫌弃。

他掐着樱井翔的腰把他抱在怀里，樱井翔的上半身被迫跟他贴在一起，屁股翘起来，松本润趁机覆上那团软肉揉捏，樱井翔又要起身，立马被捏着后颈摁下来跟松本润缠着舌头接吻，松本润暂时把人哄住，手上动作快得很，中指轻轻按上穴口，戳进去浅浅一个指节，立马被热情地缠上了，收缩着吸吮他的手指，往里深入，磨两下就滴出水。

“宝贝儿，这才几天我没回来，这么湿？”

樱井翔就挣扎起来：“谁跟你说你不在我就旱着？有的是人来操我！”

松本润本来正把人压在身下，一手动作一手在茶几上摸润滑，樱井翔手脚都被卡着，看松本润这幅如临大敌的样子反而不乱动了，咬着指尖笑，抬起膝盖蹭他的阴茎，松本润火烧火燎，听他这话，脑子一热直接顶了进去。

樱井翔发出一声尖叫，推他的肩膀：“出、出去！”

松本润胡乱吻他的鼻尖鬓角，张开手掌轻揉他的发尾和后颈：“乖，别人有我让你这么舒服吗？”

语气是温柔的，他底下动作得又深又狠，樱井翔一下子咬破了他的嘴，松本润不以为意，舔舔唇边的血，又缠吻上去，全然不顾樱井翔在他背后又抓又挠。

他发了狠地往里操，好不容易吃到的猎物总是更美味些，樱井翔呜呜出声，眼角渗出泪水，这会看着又像当年那个鼻头红红眼角红红的小少年了。松本润对这具身体熟悉得很，很快樱井翔就被插到射精，大腿细细颤抖，内里痉挛着吸吮那根巨物，松本润没有要停下来的意思，掰开他的大腿往里操弄，樱井翔喘息着推他：“不要、不要了……不行！”

松本润全没听他，樱井翔受不了地咬他肩颈，松本润十分大方地送上去，放开了力道干他，樱井翔松开口哭叫：“滚开！都说了不要……呜呜……”

松本润吻他的耳朵：“不许说不要。”

“变态！色情狂！”

松本润在他体内横冲直撞，每次都蹭过敏感点：“宝贝，这时候该说两句好听的。”

樱井翔呜咽着不说话，松本润狠狠捅进去，不顾他的尖叫掐住他的阴茎：“嗯？”

樱井翔嗓子半哑，边哭边说：“呜……对不起……哥哥！旦那桑！求你了……”

松本润满意了，不再折磨他，深深埋进他的体内射出的同时松开手，樱井翔的精液喷射在两人之间，他把人抱起来吻他额头。

樱井翔无力地半躺在他身上，昏昏沉沉被抱去浴室。


	2. Chapter2

上条春太悄悄溜进家门，没被任何人发现，在房间里闷了一会，觉得差不多了才下楼，装作早就回来了的样子，结果门还没关就被叫住了：“过来！”

他亲表哥和表嫂正并排坐着吃饭，上条春太捂着眼睛挪过去，又被骂：“像什么样！好好走路！”

上条春太垂手在旁边站了，低眉顺眼的样子。

松本润手上托着给樱井翔放汤里的豆腐，眼神都没给他一个：“回这么晚干嘛去了？”

“没干嘛，社团聚会。”

“你这个社团挺忙啊，每天都有活动，比我们俩下班都晚。”

“不敢不敢……”上条春太蹭过去赔笑：“我这不是刚开学吗，认认人。”

表嫂垫了块手巾开始喝汤，瞟过来一眼，让他压力山大，赶紧发挥口才：“我说的都是真的，我才来东京几天啊出门还迷路呢，我妈每个月就给我十万，就够个吃饭的……没有抱怨的意思！就是我真的每天都好好上课来着……”

松本润还想再说，樱井翔咳嗽一声：“我吃好了。”

松本润打住话头，站起来收他的餐巾。上条春太眼看着表哥亲自开始撤桌子，他试探着开口：“哥，那个没什么事儿我先走……？”

松本润懒得理他，挥挥手，上条春太飞速跑回二楼。

晚上睡觉，松本润还是感觉不踏实，手臂一伸把床另一边的人捞在怀里：“那小子肯定有事瞒着我呢。”

樱井翔强行从他怀里伸出一只手继续滑手机：“嗯嗯。”

“他肯定是出去鬼混了。”

“嗯。”

松本润拿下巴蹭他头顶：“你说他都去哪呢？涩谷？新宿？青山？”

樱井翔随口回答：“银座的风俗店。”

松本润大惊失色：“什么？！”

他脑内瞬间播放画面，十八岁的男孩在水晶吊灯豪华卡座里左拥右抱欢声笑语，喊着再开几瓶，他一下子坐起来：“不行！”

樱井翔一个抬头磕在他下巴：“你想什么呢，我就随口一说。”

他把手机甩在一边：“你当都跟你一样，十八岁天天泡夜店？”

松本润仰着头揉下巴，樱井翔翻他白眼：“哥哥又不是老父亲，少操点心，啊。”

松本润笑着把人压回床上亲：“你给我生一个来，保证只操这一个的心。”

“睡觉！”

第二天早会，樱井翔忍不住打了两个哈欠，正在发言的制作人停下话头，问：“您觉得如何？”

樱井翔唔一声，在春天发行的单曲总逃不过那几样东西：樱花，离别，毕业季。樱花单连出五年，实在没什么新意。佐藤先开口：“我就直说了，去年原本就没什么新鲜东西，只是拍pv的导演成了颁奖季一匹黑马，拿了法国的电影奖项才带了这一张单曲的口碑，好运气不能强求，今年还能搭哪位的顺风车？”

刚才发言的井上不乐意了：“这话说的，三年前那一张什么都没有，借的公司自己的摄像和场地，连衣服、工资带中午一餐盒饭总共没花到二十万，结果不还是hit了？”

“你也知道是三年前，那时候什么样？”佐藤漫不经心：“现在同类型的少女偶像遍地都是，唱片市场却越发缩水，不是你随便就能地上捡金子的时候了。”

“好了好了……”顶着圆圆眼镜的大西出来打圆场，两边劝了一回，又为难地问：“可是话说回来，如果不做樱花主题，佐藤桑，您有什么想法？”

佐藤语塞，井上嗤笑一声。

不欢而散。

回到办公室，樱井翔揉揉眉心，这样的争吵不算麻烦，每次出新企划都要吵上几回才能说出点有用的东西，难的是这次的主题，要应季又不俗气，哪有这么容易。

他松一下领带，决定下楼随便走走。

一踏出八层的电梯就听到一阵嘈杂，各种乐器的声音和女孩子叽叽喳喳的说笑声混在一起，半面墙的玻璃窗上人影来来去去，樱井翔敲敲门进去，里面刚好爆发一阵大笑。穗村千夏被人从后面揪住了卫衣的连帽，痛苦的表情十足夸张：“啊啊啊我错了！笙古酱！笙古姐姐！前辈！”

樱井翔轻咳一声，佐仓笙古手一松，穗村扑到椅背上，看热闹的姑娘们排排站好跟他打招呼，樱井翔拎起门口椅子上放着的小号：“玩什么呢？”

小姑娘们你推我我推你，佐仓干脆地笑：“我要开巡演了，练练乐器。”

樱井点点头，佐仓在去年末就透露出毕业意向，运营层已经同意，毕业后合约转到一部，签独立歌手，定下了个人春巡，团体活动在夏季结束，粉丝们还不知道，她自然想要做到完美。

“准备在哪个场宣布毕业？”

佐仓还没回答，小姑娘们七嘴八舌：“在夏巡第一场吧！”

“对啊！刚好日程还没定下来，可以开在前辈的生日！”

“嗯嗯，票也好卖。”

“这时候不要谈钱，好俗！”

“停停停……”佐仓急忙制止：“你傻了吗？我们难道不都是先抽选后开演？”

小姑娘们皱起了眉，樱井翔蹬在高脚椅上拨了一把吉他：“这件事之后你自己决定。现在，先让我听听练习成果？”

佐仓并不怯场，坐到练习室中央的架子鼓后，手握一支鼓槌，喊一声：“另一只去哪了？”

穗村千夏忍着笑，从自己身后变出来。佐仓蹬她一眼，踩两下节拍，随后密集有力的鼓点炸裂开来。

说实话，她长得甜，天生眼角带笑，黑色长发，三七分刘海，扎起马尾，发尾卷出温柔俏皮的弧度，跟酷炫两个字搭不上边，樱井翔亲自制作的两张个人单曲都是温柔抒情风，但是今天一看，跟鼓这种乐器有种奇异的气质上的合拍。

春单的主题，他想到了。

樱井翔这边忙于工作，松本润偶尔一次早回家并没有引起他的注意，然而这天下班发现一个戴着黑框眼镜的松本润在家里浇花，不由得有点惊讶了：“不忙了？”

松本润放下水壶揽着他一起坐下：“忙还是忙的，回来陪你不好吗？”

“虽然挺好的……”

“打住，”松本润用一根食指抵住他的唇：“好就行了，快过来吃饭。”

坐到餐桌前，樱井翔更惊讶了，他切下一块香煎小羊排嚼嚼：“你们家破产了？”

“说什么呢！”

樱井翔切下第二块：“不然怎么有空亲自下厨了？”

松本润感觉吃不下去了：“我发现你对我误解很深。”

“那不然，又买了无用保健品？你妈明天要上门？”

樱井翔捏着自己的嘴唇思考：“或者你在外面勾三搭四？”

松本润把刀叉一放，在盘子上磕出刺耳的声音：“我就不能单纯对你好吗！”

樱井翔吓了一跳：“不是，我就开个玩笑，冒犯了你的话，我道歉。”

他伸手过去够对面气呼呼的人：“好了，对不起嘛。”

松本润不理他，也没把手收回来，樱井翔握着他的手指蹭蹭：“我错了，但是我也是受宠若惊嘛，我都好久没有吃到这么好的菜了，谢谢你，准备这么多辛苦了吧，等下我给你按按？”

松本润冷哼一声，樱井翔口气更软了：“别生气了，原谅我吧。”

头发软软的美人睁着着一双水灵灵的眼睛撒娇，松本润有点不太撑得住，但他还是故作冷淡的样子：“我没生气。”

樱井翔叹口气，“对不起，为了我的错误，你打我骂我都可以，但是……”

他回头看了一眼自己的盘子：“不要让我眼睁睁看着小羊排在面前变冷难吃，太残忍了。”

松本润没忍住勾起嘴角，樱井翔把脸埋进他的手掌蹭蹭，含着笑意：“好了嘛，不要生气了，我来帮你切？”

松本润捏他鼻子，樱井翔的脸像猫猫一样皱起来，缩着头躲开。

人类的本质是抖M。

公司楼下咖啡馆，樱井翔戳着盘子里的甜甜圈：“他一对我好，我怎么这么不对劲，你说我是不是贱的啊？”

二宫和也：“是的。”

樱井翔：“？？？”

二宫和也眼睛都没从手机界面离开：“对你好你就接着，家里又不是单人床，还睡不下多一个人了？”

樱井翔说：“家里如果只有单人床，那打地铺的一定是我。”

二宫和也就纳闷了：“都在一起快十年了，怎么这点信心还没有？”

樱井翔又往杯子里加了一份奶：“吃人嘴短。”

这话说的让人无言以对，松本润对樱井翔，一开始给饭吃给钱花，后来给工作给事业，腰杆他就硬不起来。

二宫和也关了手游：“好了好了不要多想，你净身出户的时候我会接济你的，放心啊乖。”

樱井翔郁闷：“好吧，那你给多少？”

二宫沉吟：“我的储钱罐？”

樱井翔眼里的希望之光，灭了。

女生聚集的地方八卦流速十分之快。

化妆的时候大家顺口聊天，说着说着就带起来一句：“你说，我们部长跟老板是不是真的啊？”

女孩子七嘴八舌：“不知道啊，但我感觉不是吧。”

“嗯？”

“部长平时很严肃诶，虽然也没有骂过我，但我看到他还是怕怕的。”

“这不能作为证据吧，你对你爸妈跟对你男朋友能一样吗？”

“嘻嘻你说得对但是别想套路我，我单身。”

“千夏说呢？”

虽然没有公开，上上下下对穗村谈恋爱的事处于心照不宣的一个状态，当事人不提，围观群众也缄口，这时候问一句也不算突兀。

突然被点名的女孩愣了：“诶？”

“快来讲讲，保证不外传。”

千夏揉揉自己的脸：“不是，问我干吗，我不知道啊。”

坐在她旁边的珠希闻言推她一把：“那不是你跟……对不对，你肯定比我们知道的更多啊。”

千夏笑笑：“好了，该去候场了。”

八卦嘛，没有事实依据，再说也说不出个花儿，但是樱井翔这几天心情不错气场放松，大家还是能看出来的，以至于把一首毕业离别歌写得活泼向上，比起伤感更透露着希望，收到了很多很好的评价。

工作感情都顺利，樱井翔愉快地回到家，转了两圈没看到熟悉的身影。

“诶？去哪了？”

管家赶紧上来救火：“少爷出去跟朋友吃饭了，让我等您一回来就告诉您，不用等他了。”

樱井翔鼓鼓脸：“哦。”

管家看他不太高兴：“少爷临走前都安排好了，今天刚捞上来的红鲷鱼，可新鲜了，叮嘱我好好在冰块里放着，等您回来吃呢。”

樱井翔其实没太失落，出去吃饭挺正常的，还是这周第一次，松本润性格就是爱热闹，肯定不会天天在家待着，听了管家的话又开心起来：“好啊，今天喝赤豆汤吧。”

虽然说樱井翔对他出去撒欢有准备，但是习惯是可怕的。

两个人抱着睡了一个星期，一个人睡就别扭啊。

樱井翔翻来覆去睡不着，眼看着要往胡思乱想发展，他赶紧打住了，踢着拖鞋下楼给自己热牛奶。

小铝锅里牛奶咕嘟咕嘟，樱井翔又走神了，关火倒牛奶的时候被裸露的锅把烫了一下才回神。他心疼地吹吹自己，拿出两个碗，一个喝牛奶一个泡凉水，指背触着碗边等着牛奶放凉。

挂钟指向十二，樱井翔心想，我这样是不是有点不合适，少爷没回来自己睡了，该打个电话问一下……吧？

他思想向后，开始左右找自己的手机。

“诶？诶？？”

樱井翔跑到楼上又跑下来，还是没找到，开始慌了起来，像追着尾巴团团转的小猫一样左右转圈，最后抬头一看。

在灶台上。

他坐回来，心里给自己打气几十遍，终于拨下了电话号码。

那边响了七八声才有人接，话筒里一片嘈杂，生田斗真的大嗓门存在感十足：“喂喂！”

“我听得到！小声点！松本润呢！”

不自觉被带大了音量的樱井翔吼道。

“是翔君！！太好了！！！”生田斗真哭着向周围报喜，然后继续大嗓门：“你快过来！润君喝太多了我们招架不住！他自己不回家也不让我们回啊！！”

樱井翔：“……”

好不容易跟也没喝少的生田问清了地址，樱井翔一边换衣服一边对被吵醒的老管家说：“没事，就在六本木，我自己去就行了，您回去睡吧。”

老管家点点头：“您的牛奶……”

急急出门的樱井翔端起桌上的碗一饮而尽，戴着三角睡帽的老管家张了张嘴。

“您端错碗了……”


	3. 没什么用的日常

半夜的街道没什么人，樱井翔一路加速到了地方，精准地定位到了自己家那位。

好歹也在一起快十年了，樱井翔一眼就看出来，他虽然坐的还算笔挺，但是已经进入了第三阶段：烂醉。

这一阶段总共有三个特征。

第一，嘴上说着不喝，身体却很老实

松本润目光清澈：“不行了真的不能再喝了……”，然而三个人都没抢下来他手中的酒瓶，樱井翔一路给让座的点头坐到他身边，跟服务生要了个杯子，笑眯眯地推过去：“润？”

第二，重复的话明显变多。

在说了83次不能再喝之后，松本润开始给老婆介绍兄弟：“斗真！我兄弟！我们从小认识的！他十三的时候偷拿我游戏卡还用小林喷雾给弄坏了，我当时气得揍他……”

听过一百二十五遍的樱井翔对生田：“不好意思啊他在家里也这样。”

生田斗真笑得一点也不勉强：“您客气，习惯了习惯了。”

第三，感情涨了潮似的充沛。

轮番对狐朋狗友诉说情谊之后，松本润攥住身边人的手：“翔ちゃん。”

“嗯？”

“你真好看。”

樱井翔笑着：“嗯，你真有眼光。”

饶是朋友们都累的不行也笑出声，松本润握着他的手挥：“笑什么！本来就好看，我们俩第一次见面啊，我是一眼就看上了，水灵灵的站在那，怎么说呢，唇红齿白，是真好看。”

樱井翔用另一只手握住他的手，打断了他的彩虹屁：“你喜欢吗？”

松本润：“喜欢！特喜欢！”

樱井翔脸上发热，忍着害羞：“好晚了，我想回去睡了。”

不管别人误会没误会，反正松本润是误会了，他立马站起来：“走走走，走了！”

现在都快一点半了，朋友们中间颇有几个有家有口的，平时作息也十分健康，早困得不行了，闻言精神一振，赶紧站起来拿起衣服就走，就这样松本润还嫌慢呢：“快点快点，这都几点了。”

你也知道啊！

朋友们看着跟在他后面收拾东西帮忙披外套还一手搀着他防跌倒的樱井翔，泪流满面。

谁不想早点回家抱老婆！

老管家听到外面有动静，赶紧跑过去开门。

松本润挂在樱井翔身上，谁来帮忙扶也不让，手贴着他的腰，走两步就往下滑，被樱井翔抓着拿上来，他又滑下去，是以十分辛苦。

好不容易进了房间，樱井翔把他的鞋子脱了领带松了，盖上被子：“好了，睡觉。”

一路上松本润酒气发散开了，进入了最后的无赖阶段，他闭上眼睛还没三分钟，突然坐了起来，坐在椅子上歇着的樱井翔：“怎么了？”

松本润闻闻自己的衣服：“洗澡！”

没有人能跟醉汉讲道理。虽然浑身都在拒绝，樱井翔还是在浴室帮忙，要给他放洗澡水还被嫌弃：“好烦，我自己不会弄啊。”

松本润踏进浴缸的时候脚底趔趄一下，吓得作壁上观的樱井翔赶紧过去扶，又被甩开：“行了，你让开，我自己来。”

好好好……樱井翔劝自己不要跟这家伙计较，第二天起来他全忘了生气的只有自己一个，他坐在浴缸边缘好及时救助，避免松本润因为浴室受伤溺亡上社会版新闻。

好在总裁的失手是一时的，接下来还算顺利，然而临出去发现忘了带浴袍和内衣，樱井翔给他围了一条浴巾，自己回头翻衣柜。

正在翻找内裤和睡衣，背后一沉，樱井翔无奈地拍拍后面的人：“先回去躺着好吗？我马上就来。”

松本润背后抱过来，两条手臂紧紧箍着他，头发在他颈间蹭蹭，樱井翔动弹不得还喘不过气：“烦死了！你给我老实回去坐着！”

背后的重量消失了，樱井翔深吸一口气，转头拿着衣服回去，说：“好了，换上吧。”

松本润坐在床沿，：“你吼我。”

樱井翔看着他过于委屈巴巴的脸，不可救药地心软：“你乖乖的，我不会再大声说话了好吗？”

松本润点点头。

樱井翔问：“难受吗，还要不要喝水？”

松本润抱住他的腰：“要睡觉。”

樱井翔松一口气，摸着他的头发：“润さん乖乖的哦，我们这就睡了。”

两个人一起躺下来，松本润乖乖点头，樱井翔还没来得及夸他，就感觉到，抱着自己腰的一只手，开始捏屁股了。

不行，不能生气。

松本润埋在他胸口：“好香哦。”

樱井翔叹气：“嗯嗯。”

松本润一只手扒开他睡衣领口往里伸，樱井翔打掉，松本润又委屈上了：“疼。”

“好，给你吹吹，不要乱动了哦。”

“呜。”

没过一会，乳首上又传来温热濡湿的感觉，樱井翔就快睡着，心态上十分自暴自弃，随他去吧。

松本润满意地抱着又香又软的老婆，紧紧贴着他的身体，樱井翔迷迷糊糊要睡着了突然被松本润一声惊叫吵醒。

摸索着台灯底，樱井翔睁不开眼睛：“怎么了？”

松本润：“怎么办！我硬不起来了！！”

樱井翔睡得迷了，往下摸了两把，握住他的肉棒撸动：“好了好了，等会就硬了啊。”

然而直到樱井翔累的睡过去又清醒，松本润的下体还是没有动静。

松本润急得从床上坐起来：“怎么办！”

樱井翔没睡够，被带的降智，急忙安慰他：“没事的！别怕，我来想办法。”

折腾到半夜，两个人终于睡了，第二天的闹钟响了三遍，樱井翔都没起来，他也不用跟谁请假，看了看表，直接决定不去了。

回笼觉没睡多会，他顶着一头乱毛掀开被子：我昨天到底吃了什么迷魂药，我的智商被松本润吃了吗？

他嚼着面包想着昨天的画面羞愤欲死，一无所知的松本润一派轻松，喝完了自己的果汁擦擦嘴：“嗯，你吃着，我去公司看看。”

樱井翔点点头，不想看到他的脸。

一个人在家也没意思，樱井翔在家休息了一上午，还是去上班了，结果还没走到办公室，迎面而来一个松本润。

现在回去还来得及吗……


	4. “我不用见过也知道”

在公司又遇到了，樱井翔直觉开始不安。

他最近过来的频率高得有点反常。

虽然松本润在这边只是挂名，但仍然有自己的独立办公场所，从来不黏人的樱井翔，跟着松本润进了他的办公室。

当然，是汇报工作。

隔着一个办公桌，松本润看着对面西装笔挺的人红唇开开合合，咬了上去。

一吻过后，松本润坐回去假装无事发生，樱井翔把文件扔到桌上，松本润摆着一张过分笑眯眯的脸等着迎接他的怒气，然而对方只是爬上桌子，一边解领带，俯下身主动送上了自己的吻。

今天的樱井翔热情得过分，松本润稍微试探一下就舔开了他的齿关，樱井翔主动把舌头缠上去，一只手解衬衫扣子，一只手在松本润身上四处点火，用力地吸吮他的舌和唇，从鼻腔里发出舒服的哼哼，拽着他的皮带撒娇。

松本润被他这样子搞得心猿意马，主动引着他的手摸上自己的阴茎，空空的办公室里水渍声和衣料摩擦声轻微，松本润抬手去脱他的外套，樱井翔斜他一眼，滑下去拉开他的拉链，含住手里握着的肉棒舔弄。

松本润始料不及，发出一声长叹，吸着气揉他的发顶：“我最近做了什么好事吗？”

樱井翔抬眼瞪他，张口把整根慢慢含进去，舌根抵着炙热吸舔，又吐出来舔铃口，没好气地说：“看你是不是硬不起来了！”

松本润不明所以，但阴茎在湿热口腔里的感觉让他爽的想爆粗，忍不住挺腰，粗大肉棒在湿热的口腔里进出，樱井翔被磨得嘴角发红，又掀起眼帘看他，松本润才不管这些，扣着他的后脑用力，他对于这一切都很熟练了，乖巧地收紧，脸颊被肉棒挤得满满，抽动间发出咕啾的水声。

上次樱井翔跪在办公桌底下给他口交已经是七八年前的事了，久远到松本润几乎忘记，他抬眼看，桌椅挂钟家具物什整整齐齐，对哦，门忘记锁，但那也不要紧，就算突然有人进来，也看不到一个衣服凌乱的樱井翔正在津津有味地吃他的肉棒。

松本润装模作样地拿起刚才那份文件：“翔酱，突然有人进来了怎么办？”

他用食指背轻抚他鼓鼓的两腮：“我倒是不要紧，翔会被看到哦。”

樱井翔让那根稍微退出来，用舌头缠绕着舔弄，含糊不清地回：“那我就辞职……专门……嗯、等在家里给你操……”

“好啊，每天在家里，什么也不穿，就等着……嘶……”

樱井翔忍住窒息感给了他一个深喉，松本润舒服地吸气，浓浓的精液喷洒到粘膜深处，樱井翔推开他，呛咳不止。

松本润赶紧给他拍背，好不容易平复了呼吸，左右无人，松本润得寸进尺，要求樱井翔坐到自己腿上。

樱井翔跪在他脚边轻喘，松本润挑起他的下巴，用拇指蹭掉他唇边的精液：“乖。”

底下的人瞪他一眼，撑着他的膝盖缓缓起来，咔哒一声卸了自己的腰带扣，他抿了抿嘴，一手握住松本润怒张的阴茎，半跪着蹭过去，这时候又不见刚才勾引的大胆妩媚，小心翼翼地吞吃那根巨物，松本润笑出声，握着他的肩膀把人按下去，樱井翔出了一层汗，扶着他肩膀呻吟一声：“别……”

松本润亲他鬓角，把他微潮的前发挂到耳后，一只手灵活地解开衬衣扣，探进去揉捏他的胸口：“宝贝，卖点力气啊。”

乳头被揉捻着，樱井翔坐在他的腿上扭动，撑起身子勉强动两下，又软下来，含嗔带怨：“我不行了……嗯……你动一动……”

松本润抱着他开始用力进出，他也不知道自己最近做了什么好事，得到一个娇软的爱人亲自发起的办公室play，樱井翔随着他的颠动发出断断续续的呻吟，受不了似的含住自己的手指，他总是知道该如何挑起松本润的欲望，松本润立马抢过他的唇用力亲吻，在喘息中间问：“爽吗？”

樱井翔短促地喘气，叫他再用力点，他的上衣全都滑落，卡在办公桌那里皱成一团，胸前的两点在敞开的前襟中暴露无遗，松本润捏着他的腰大力往下按，同时顶得又快又深，樱井翔很快高潮了，在两人之间射出一股股精液。

他懒懒地伏在松本润身上，缓过来后扭过身想穿上外套，松本润握着他的腰，从下而上轻轻顶他：“急什么。”

樱井翔后知后觉他还没有射精，体内的硬物又开始动作，可是他的股间酸麻难以忽视，他又软在对方怀里，被过度使用的疼痛和体内的快感交织，呻吟中带了哭腔，他的胸膛贴着松本润的，埋在他的颈窝细声求饶：“你快……呜……可以射了……”

松本润不理他，动作又开始快起来，樱井翔逐渐难以承受，哭着叫他停下。

松本润把他的脸掰过来亲他，提醒：“宝贝儿，在办公室。”

樱井翔的哭声止住了，又换成小声哀求：“我不行了……”

松本润终于把大量精液灌进他体内，轻柔地亲吻他体力不支的宝贝，试图替他拢一下衣襟，然而那根家伙仍然蠢蠢欲动出卖了他，樱井翔勾着他的手指摇头说不要了，松本润安慰地亲他发顶，一直没锁上的门突然响了。

“まつ、”

樱井翔打了个颤，松本润顾不上调情，赶紧用衣服罩上樱井翔的裸背，把他的脸扣在自己怀里。

樱井翔缩在松本润怀里，听到那个年轻男孩的声音变得冷淡：“来的不巧，要我帮您带上门吗？”

松本润僵硬地笑：“行，行，你先出去。”

门啪得一声被甩上，松本润注意到怀里的人紧紧攥着他衣服，手指微微颤抖，低下头不住地亲吻他的鬓发和脸颊：“别怕，这多大点事。”

二宫和也刚刚结束电视局的工作，看看时间已经错过饭点，幸好离得不算远，他一路走回自己家公司食堂凑合，一如既往生姜烧，端着盘子转身，突然看到一只樱井翔。

他在对面坐下，问：“怎么又不高兴了？”

“没事。”樱井翔戳着自己的特供荞麦面，“你说，松本润家里是不是真的破产了。”

二宫和也：“？？？”

樱井翔泄气地说：“如果总社没事，那他怎么这么有空，天天跑这边来。”

“因为你在这啊，”

二宫觉得公司食堂还是很不错的，不枉他专门跑回来：“你是不是特别想听我说这句话，谈恋爱的人真没劲。”

“我这次真没有在秀！”

喊了很多次狼来了的小孩尝到恶果：“好吧，我只是有点不安。”

“我刚才……算了总之做了很蠢的事，怎么说呢，反正，有个人不敲门就进他办公室！你说是不是很可疑？”

二宫和也嗯嗯啊啊听他抱怨，数着米粒吃饭，这时候人不多，整个餐厅也就三五桌人，进进出出，他没在意，对面的樱井翔突然不说话了。

二宫：“嗯？”

樱井说：“我后面那桌。”

二宫和也：“……我们俩换个位置？”

樱井翔更加压低声音：“太明显了！而且我也没见过。”

二宫：“？为什么？他去松润办公室的时候你不是也在吗？”

樱井翔摸摸耳垂：“情况很复杂，从结果上来讲，我没看见。”

“那你怎么知道在后面。”

“声音啊！我有听到！”

二宫作为他肚子里的蛔虫，并不想再多问，越过他悄悄往对面打量。

樱井翔小声问：“你又没见过，看什么。”

二宫和也收回目光，又向那边看，又收回目光，几个来回，樱井翔惴惴：“怎么了？”

二宫说：“我不用见过也知道。”

“啊？”

二宫擦擦嘴：“就是松润喜欢那一款。”

樱井翔嘟嘴：“哦？他喜欢那一款？”

“想想你自己年轻时候那样儿。”


	5. “喜欢我吗？”

樱井翔不喜欢问松本润的行程，那样让他看起来像个独守空房的情妇。

但松本润的消息总能进他耳里。有时候是隔壁部长说的，有时候是老管家问他回不回家吃饭时顺口透的。

瑟瑟晚风里他靠在松本润这座独栋别墅的外墙根，想点根烟，搓搓手又算了，在这个时间段里，他穷得一盒打折刺身都买不起，认识松本润之后才学会抽烟。寒意上来，他蹲下身，无聊地数电线杆。

他也不太记得当年的事了，盖因接下来发生的事特别令他感到羞耻，这种感觉模糊了他的回忆，要不是太过深刻，也许现在痕迹都已经风化冲刷掉了。

樱井翔烦躁地揉自己的头发，前一天下午，他抽出时间染成了栗色，因为他好歹还记得当初自己没钱去染发，浅金褪得差不多，头发露出本来的深色来，他又把手往袖子里缩了缩，心里后悔极了，在这里的每一秒钟都在提醒着他当初到底是怎样一个自荐枕席的贱货。

大概也是这样一个天气，路上没有行人，灯有点暗，他也这样站在一边，穿着干干净净的白衬衫，袖口的线磨得有些旧了，踌躇地盯着自己脚尖：“二宫先生叫我来的。”

樱井翔又叹气了，夜风给他醒了醒脑，“想想你自己年轻那样”，从那天没停歇地盘旋在他脑海，他终于回想起两个人有一个多么不体面的开始，这还不够，十年过去，他还是像流浪狗一样蹲在路边等房子主人回家给他施舍。

他站起来想走，却被路尽头的大灯闪了眼，站在路边挡着眼睛，熟悉的鸣笛声由远而近，樱井翔知道自己等的人回来了。

松本润一脚踩住刹车，看到了等在家门口的人。

这是一颗没被咬过的果子，刚刚褪下一层青涩，成熟的红要透不透的，甜度不好说，水灵是真的。松本润并没有想那么多，这对他来讲是司空见惯的事，没空问每一个因果，他牵着那孩子的手，帮他打开车门，他的手是凉的，像细腻的瓷器。

松本润将这送上门来的小鸟儿关进自己的屋子，他的眼睫在颤抖，挂在他脖子上的双臂僵硬，吐息却甜而温热，一切都自然而然，衣服落在地毯上，少年的眼睛大而圆，眼皮薄薄的，透出粉色，扑簌簌地，羽睫像钩子一样撩人，松本润舔吻上去，他受惊地闭上了眼睛。

小鸟儿陷在柔软的窝，被主人团在手掌心把玩，松本润隔着衬衫捏他胸前的挺立，手指戳弄柔软的穴口，里面不断涌出黏黏的液体，樱井翔不安地在床上扭动，松本润扣住他的腰把他翻过来：“别乱动。”

樱井翔的屁股捏在别人手里，穴内那块柔软被不停地刺激着，他还是忍不住扭腰，像是在躲，也可能是想要更多，松本润一掌下去，在白皙的臀上留下清晰的脆响，指印浮起来，樱井翔咬着床单不敢动了，他感觉到自己后穴的水越来越多，和着手指发出噗啾的声响，顺着大腿根流下来滴在床上，生理反应让他止不住地颤抖，绷紧身体忍着不乱动也不发出声音，像一个漂亮娃娃。

松本润很喜欢把送上门的猎物玩弄成一塌糊涂的样子，但并不意味着他愿意为此忍耐，他把手上的黏液抹在他的屁股上，命令道：“下去。”

樱井翔没力气，几乎是滚到地毯上，他还记得自己来是做什么的，跪在主人的脚边，讨好地去摸他腿间，松本润摸摸他的头发：“张开嘴。”

他乖乖张大嘴巴，一瞬间就被狠狠地插入，还没适应的喉口不停痉挛干呕，扶着松本润小腿手下意识地用力，松本润皱眉，他赶忙收拢了手指，把指甲都收在自己的掌心。囊袋把他柔软白皙的脸挤得变形，松本润声音从上面传来：“给我认真一点。”

他用力地收紧了口腔，前后摆动头部试图让主人舒服，松本润的手离开了他的后脑勺，转而去拧他挺立的乳尖，正在努力口交的樱井翔浑身一颤，松本润不满地掐着他的下巴重新插进去，“牙齿收起来，敢蹭到你就别想出去了。”

樱井翔浑身发软，手掌撑在地上跪坐着，手臂细细地抖，唇舌都麻木了，松本润在他嘴里快速抽插，口水在他的下巴糊了一片，滴落到胸上。他的阴茎前端流出白色的精液，意识模糊间已经射了。

这才是猎物最甜美的时刻，无力反抗，柔软乖顺，准备好了被操，松本润满意地将紫红色的肉棒狠狠插进柔软湿热的洞里，樱井翔随着他的插入颤栗，里面的软肉紧紧吸上来，松本润把他的双腿掰到最大，慢慢享受里面湿热紧致的感觉，这颗青涩的果子已经被他大力催熟了，裸露的每一寸皮肤泛出粉色，肉体碰撞的啪啪声愈发激烈，囊袋撞在股间的时候，屁股那里的肉堆起一个丰满的弧度，松本润揉捏着他的臀，埋头去咬他的乳头，樱井翔覆上他的手：“不……不要再……”

松本润不去管他，抱着他坐到自己身上，捏着他的后颈自下而上地颠动，樱井翔发出一声尖叫：“不！太超过了……我不行……对不起……我错了……先生、松本先生！”

“为什么道歉？”

松本润引着他的手去摸着两人交合处的软肉，咬着他的后颈调笑：“你最不该的是来勾引我啊，宝贝。”

樱井翔被操得说不出话，双手搭在他的肩膀上，也不敢用力，咬着下唇呜咽，松本润看的可怜，说实话，这孩子还没开始勾引就被自己按住了，他哄着：“好了好了，要什么都给你。”

“那你不要再、再……”

“什么？”

樱井翔羞得满脸红晕，松本润动作不停，捏着他的脸吮吸舌头，好不容易被放过了，樱井翔摁住他的大腿：“不要、不要再插了！”

松本润贴着他的背耳鬓厮磨：“好，我不动了。”

话是这么说，他炙热的阴茎仍深埋在对方体内，樱井翔试图向前爬摆脱臀里的硬物，饱涨的阴茎从他身体里一点点退开，但是他被用得太过了，即使那根东西完全退出了他的身体，穴肉仍然不知疲倦地收缩着，讨好着不存在的侵入者，他岔开腿坐在地上，小心翼翼地抬起屁股，向后碰了碰自己的洞口，而后就被拽住了。

松本润掐着他的手腕把他按在床沿，又从后面插入，樱井翔实在是很会勾引人，刚出生没两个月的幼猫，眼睛里的蓝膜还没褪干净，颤颤巍巍迈出窝，让人想玩坏掉。他这么想也就这么做，动作幅度越来越大，整根抽出又插到底，樱井翔已经叫不出声，趴跪在床边，双腿被分得更开，随着松本润的抽插，红艳的乳头一次次蹭在床单上，直到松本润在他体内射精，他趴在床边，身体无意识地抽搐着，稀薄精液从马眼缓缓流出。

松本润捏着他的脸转过来，沾满了各种液体的肉棒在他嘴边，樱井翔伸出舌头，一点一点地把他的肉棒上沾着的各种液体和没射干净的一点精液吸得干干净净，松本润揉揉他的发顶：“乖孩子。”

被泡在浴缸里的时候，樱井翔醒了，他叫了一声：“松本先生。”

松本润嘴角弯了一下，托着他的胳膊给他上沐浴露：“还没清醒呢？现在你三十了。”

樱井翔嗓子全哑了，他清清喉咙：“就是因为我三十了才没有在最后咬断你那根东西。”

松本润拧他嘴角：“十八九岁就敢了？”

“我十八九岁的时候根本不懂你要干什么。”樱井翔想想当时，他呆呆的不知道要做什么，还是松本润挤着他的脸颊把软下来的阴茎送进去让他舔干净，简直禽兽。

松本润想把手伸进去，樱井翔条件反射地夹住他的手，他的大腿和屁股一样丰满，松本润忍不住捏了两把，软肉从指缝溢出：“所以你成长了，宝贝。”

樱井翔在他给自己擦大腿里侧的时候疼得嘶嘶，张开太久了的后果，他的思绪懒洋洋地飘着：

“喜欢我吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

樱井翔坐在家里的吧台前，托腮看老管家切冰。冰屑簌簌从刀锋落下， 冰块落在玻璃杯，声音清脆，樱井翔玩着手里的杯子，他今天没去上班，早上起来之后浑身都疼，中间松本润发消息过来，叮嘱他好好吃饭，晚上回来陪他，真是温柔款款，樱井翔回“知道了”，然后一口喝掉杯中酒。

他喝酒并不急，一杯过后总要缓一缓，手指在台面上轻轻敲着，如果二宫在这里就会发现是一首婚礼进行曲，在这个时刻。樱井翔突然很想要结婚，跟松本润结婚，举办仪式，交换戒指，签下婚书，起誓永远爱对方直至死亡，他可以生个孩子，女儿最好，这样遇到现在的状况，可以带着女儿逛街，教她写字弹钢琴打发时间，或者强硬一点，指着松本润的鼻子问他是不是要离婚。

而不是下贱地蹲在路边等他，勾引他上床，试图证明自己还有魅力。

他摸摸自己的眼角，他的三十岁生日已经过了两个月了，昨天到最后他问松本润喜欢吗，那人抱着他没有一点犹豫地肯定回答，还亲吻他的耳郭。

但其实他真正想问的是，只喜欢我吗？

杯壁将冰冷传给皮肤，他最后也懒得数自己喝到了第几杯，秒针滴滴答答，偌大的房子里静悄悄，他小声说：“我想永远都年轻。”

佐仓笙古敲了敲门，听到一声请进。

她推门进去，樱井翔抬头：“坐。”

佐仓难得有点期期艾艾，樱井翔说：“你没想好就旁边歇会，有话直说。”

佐仓一咬牙开了口：“月底唱片大赏要开了，我想在那宣布毕业。”

樱井翔哼笑：“还真敢想。”

佐仓挺直背：“我去年的solo年度前十在役第一，还能配得上吧。”

樱井翔对小姑娘向来十分宽容，端了杯水给她：“不要被这种排名迷住了眼，你是在役偶像的第一，不说别的，去年大阪假面全年加起来也卖了两百万，是你的十倍，她们连这个台都没能上吧？”

佐仓垂下眼睛，樱井翔接着说：“我知道，你人气很高，甚至可以说在这个圈里没有人比你人气更高，新人赏绰绰有余，但是在那抢风头，找骂呢？不要处处争先，细水长流。”

佐仓鼓着嘴答应，樱井翔说：“好了，回去吧，老老实实在生诞祭说，演唱会的场子定大一点，比什么不强。”

好言好语把人劝回去，樱井翔躺在椅背上转笔，没有人可以永远年轻，就算皮囊不变，心境也会变，他很能理解年轻人张扬的劲儿，自己却已经变成了稳稳当当的掌舵手。

叹了口气跟几个出版社打电话，叫他们有什么鸡毛蒜皮的负面新闻最近都不要发了，叫佐仓好好出这一回风头，毕竟无论以后做歌手还是做别的什么，再也没有像这次一样，只是站在舞台上就给人一种被全世界爱着祝福着的错觉。

想到这，他站起来整了整衣服，拿着外套出门，交代助理：“我两点钟回来。”

助理记下来，问：“您去哪？

“送饭。”

他提着食盒去总社，直接跑到松本润办公室却扑了个空，留守的小秘书推推眼镜：“社长还在开会。”

樱井翔哦一声，随手把盒子放下，坐在他的椅子上，随手拿一本杂志翻，不一会儿就听到脚步声，头也不抬，“最近忙吗？”

松本润掀开他带来的盒子，捏出一只鳗鱼寿司塞进嘴里：“你不来都吃不上饭。”

樱井翔：“那我走了，不耽误你。”

松本润拿手腕拦住他：“什么叫耽误，你都不算正事什么还算。”

樱井翔把杂志一合：“少哄我了。”

松本润也说不清楚自己心里是个什么感受，他明显察觉到了最近樱井翔微妙上升的黏人和殷勤，心虚也好还是吃不消也好，他把手机里乱七八糟的电话号码删除，尽量提前下班，一周至少四天睡在他的床上，和樱井翔维持在一个不问不说心照不宣的平衡点上。

他捏着樱井翔的手笑：“好了，今天不算忙，下午下班我去接你，咱们顺路接上春太去西麻布吃饭。”

樱井翔略坐一坐就回去了，从地下车库按电梯上来，电梯路过五楼，一部部长乘上来，看到他笑着搭话：“刚才去吃饭了？”

樱井翔点头，这位部长是松本润一个表姐的儿子，在上条春太出生之前，松本润在整个松本家都是末子，跟他一般大的外甥侄子五六个，这位关系略远些，但到底是亲戚，对他和松本润那点事门清，偶尔因为工作有点不高兴，但好哄得很，总体来讲不难相处，他随口问：“您上去办事？”

部长一拍脑袋：“我就是要找你呢。”

面对樱井翔疑惑的眼神，他笑着说：“之前说好了合作的运动会，今天决赛，一起去看看？”

难得对方邀请，下午也没什么重要的事，樱井翔欣然答应，部长叫他：“坐我的车。”

正当青春的少年少女，校服还没脱下来，就算工作了有两年，离老成也还差得远，在体育场里跑来跑去大声说笑，空气里都浮动着荷尔蒙。

做运营方的要冷静客观，一碗水端平，但是知道哪个孩子能红要资源倾斜是一回事，私心偏爱又是另一回事，笙古最近忙得很，又一直不擅长运动，死撑着全能人设好多年，今年总算卸下劲来，一轮游之后就走，都不耽误当天去服装部商讨毕业演唱会的衣服。

最喜欢的不在，樱井翔就有点兴致缺缺，一部长递给他一支望远镜，女子接力结束，男子足球上场，虽然从比赛章程到参赛选手都很业余，架势倒是摆的正经，守门员的男孩子有点笨笨的样子，开场到现在还没扑到一个球，2号球衣的孩子满场对角线式东奔西跑，显然全队就指着他一个。

一部长不知道什么时候搞到一个手幅一个小红喇叭，冲着场上大喊：“加油！！！”

樱井翔一笑，2号大约就是一部长最近的首推了，他放下望远镜，拿起自己的塑料瓶喝水，瓶子又被吸得扁扁的，后方突然爆发出女孩们的尖叫：“赢了啊啊啊啊！”

他往场内看，2号被队友簇拥在中间，显然是2号力挽狂澜，一部长擦擦刚才吼出来一脑门汗：“你看这孩子怎么样？”

樱井翔其实根本没看清脸，但话又说回来，过了这个门槛，脸显得也并不是那么重要，个，他回忆了一下刚才场上的情况，说：“嗯……不错，踢得好，肯定讨小姑娘喜欢。”

中间休息十分钟，一部长说要去休息室看看，留下樱井一个人。一进到室内就凉爽起来，2号用白毛巾擦湿漉漉的头发，下面露出一双纯真的眼睛。

一部长点上一根烟：“斑比啊，你要争点气。”

岩田有点不高兴：“怎么都这么叫我了。”

一部长不管他：“叫什么重要吗？都这么长时间了，你摸到松本润家门了吗？还纠结一个称呼。”

岩田看起来有点烦：“松本先生又不是你，一上来就登堂入室，不可能。”

一部长嗤笑，把烟按在一次性纸杯里：“有什么不一样，他老人家的路子，我也熟，要一见面二吃饭，三谈心四上床，你看看，最后还不都是裤裆里那点事，多搞几个程序就比别人体面了？醒醒吧。”

他点点桌子：“我就是看不惯樱井翔一直在公司里颐指气使，什么东西他都拿大头，凭什么？”一部长说着说着冷笑：“把住了一个还不够，让手底下小姑娘上赶着又讨好小表弟，到最后我们一家都得听他的，想得倒美。”

没人要搭话，樱井翔轻松很多，场内接下来是男女混合棒球，樱井翔又拿起望远镜：脸可能不是那么重要，但是好看到一定程度就是难以忽视的优势，千夏站在场外自己戴护具，莹白小脸在太阳下熠熠生辉，旁边观众席一个人越过栏杆给她递水，樱井翔看了一会，摸出手机。

“你在哪？”

递水的那个人手忙脚乱地找到手机，“我、我在上课啊。”

樱井翔：“给你一个重新回答的机会。”

上条春太左右前后上上下下地看，没找到任何熟悉的脸：“好吧，我逃课了，在秋叶原、、”

“行了，”樱井翔打断他：“五分钟内从秋叶原跑到我身边来。”

上条春太跑了将近一公里，因为场内不许穿行，他绕场跑了一个半圆，来到樱井翔面前的时候累得像头牛，一见他就讨好地笑。

樱井翔看看表：“够快的啊。”

上条不敢接这话，好在樱井翔也不是为了教训他：人家的亲表弟，哪轮得到他来说教，然而弟弟自己忍不住了：“你……你别怪她，她骂我来着，说我添乱。”

“你真为她好就早点分手。”

上条急了：“凭什么呀，她喜欢我我喜欢她，她是在你这工作不是卖给你了！”

樱井翔不想跟他说什么大道理，选了最简单粗暴的一个理由：“你哥不同意。”

少年一下子哑火，委屈地坐在他旁边：“恋爱自由！”

樱井翔呵呵：“等你能自己付生活费的时候。”

上条嘿嘿笑：“那你不跟我哥分手是因为生活费都是他付的吗？”

樱井翔懒懒地：“是啊。”

等他意识到上条不怀好意的时候已经晚了，松本润捏住他的后颈：“是什么？”

樱井翔瞪过去，上条偷笑。

樱井翔最近除了盯着春单发布和笙古的毕业日程，就是催着上条春太赶紧放弃。没什么原因，两个人不合适，从哪方面看都是，千夏长得是数一数二的好看，家里也是数一数二的穷，别的孩子吃不了这碗饭好歹还能回老家找个工作，她立马跌落贫困线，两个人家境不对等，社会关注也不对等，千夏最近的剧播完了，很有一点小水花，做她男朋友基本上就把隐私拱手让人，更何况瓜田李下，老板的弟弟，这叫什么事，像他在搞什么贿赂一样。

上条死活不同意，没课就往这边跑，还想走别的路子上B社实习，松本润不明所以，樱井翔说：“你就不给他批就对了。”

松本润听了这话就不管了，这天处理完工作正端着咖啡休息，朋友的电话就打过来了。

对方做媒体工作的，开口就提醒他最近小心，别让春太出门了，松本润刚想问为什么，朋友不无感叹地说，你家春太眼光还是不错，那女孩是这一期选进来最好看的了吧。

松本润好不容易问清楚，挂了电话咖啡也不喝了，直接回家找那小东西算账。

这天上午刚好没课，上条穿着睡衣在楼下跟樱井翔说话，松本润踹开门进去

上条像受惊的小鸡仔弹了起来，事情一出，樱井翔交代好公司的事就赶回家里，跟他解释到一半松本润就回来了。

松本润大步朝他走过去就要抓人，樱井翔站起来拦：“怎么了，一回家就这样。”

松本润：“你让开！”

樱井翔看一眼在桌子对面瑟瑟发抖的家伙，“我知道你生气，我也生气，我好好的一个摇钱树被他毁了一大半了，幸好你弟弟还没过二十岁生日，不然这未成年都说不清。”

他这话简直火上浇油，松本润卷起袖子骂指着上条的鼻子骂：“不争气的东西！睡到现在才起，没事做了？”

上条缩着头回嘴：“今天没课。”

“说得好像有课你就会去上一样。我去查了你的考勤率，一学期有一半的课都不去上，你来东京到底干嘛来了？就方便你泡妞了？”

“哪有一半那么夸张，最多也就三分之一。”

樱井翔拧他，这时候还都什么机灵。

松本润看到他的动作，想起他劝自己别批上条在B社的实习，开始迁怒：“你早知道了吧？就瞒着我一个呢，什么时候知道的？”

樱井翔：“也就两个月前……？”

“也就？”松本润拍桌子：“都两个月了你还没拆了他，你没办法了还不跟我说？你跟我说了至于闹到周刊志吗？啊？”

上条不乐意了：“跟你说你又能怎么样，还不是揍我关我，我会因为这点小事放弃吗？”

松本润火冒三丈，动手就要把他揪过来：“我还治不了你了！”

樱井翔挡着他的手臂：“行了，他才多大，能不能好好说话？”

松本润怒喝：“你让开！收拾了他再跟你算账！”

上条悲愤地吼：“你干嘛冲翔君撒气！我根本没跟千夏怎么样！”

“没怎么样人家都拍了这么多，你还想怎么样啊？在学校里谈谈恋爱不能满足你？非要搞女艺人，你日子过得太轻松？

“你说话也太难听了吧！”上条隔空对吼：“我喜欢千夏怎么了，你还不是跟翔君在一起了！他还是个男的！”

樱井翔无语：“你们吵架就吵，怎么我总是隔空被伤。”

松本润气哼哼的还想说话，樱井翔赶紧打住：“行了我替你说了，当初我就是个十八线没人记得，根本上不了大标题，行了吧？”

老管家端着托盘上来问要不要吃饭，樱井翔顺水推舟，饭桌上在松本润的低气压下把天妇罗咬得喀嚓喀嚓，松本润最近也不太敢对他发脾气，一顿饭下来憋得自己内伤，没吃几口就回公司找公关开会。

现在的粉丝真是太可怕了，不仅是指昨天喊着小天使今天骂枕营业贱货的翻脸速度，更是侦探能力，短短半天，松本润表姐堂侄大外甥的私人账号社会关系都被扒得一清二楚，眼看就要烧到他亲爸亲妈亲姐姐身上，房子顶都烧没了，他问公关：“你有什么意见，说。”

公关翻来覆去地看资料：“清除私人痕迹，发表公开声明，然后找个别的社会关注度较大且重合度较高的事件转移注意力，基本上大家也就忘光了。”


	7. Chapter 7

回来的时候樱井翔还没睡，接住他外套：“你那边怎么说？”

“没怎么，还在讨论，现在强行引导也不是好时机。”

樱井翔不放心：“需要我这边配合吗？我这边有一个还算比较大的事，佐仓笙古你知道吧？就是Center的那个女孩，她马上就……”

松本润打断：“你不用操心，最近让春太少出门。”

樱井翔总觉得不安，但是松本润不让他管，他也不想为了这种事违抗他的意思，于是丢开了手，彻底在家办公了。

樱井翔在书房办公，上条在一边刷手机，一个动作重复多次，樱井翔看不下去这兄弟如出一辙的焦虑：“过来。”

上条坐到他对面的椅子上，耷拉着脑袋。他看了半天网络新闻，连他常去的论坛都在讨论这件事，无孔不入的人们早就知道了他的身份，千夏一朵冉冉升起的白莲花盖上了枕营业的戳。最近无热点，她这一件事可以衍生出无数命题，从偶像的人权到职场中的非正当竞争，夹带着无数谩骂，看得上条三观重塑：“为什么人的言语可以这么恶毒？”

樱井翔合了电脑：“你现在很难受？”

“嗯……”

“那你厌恶穗村了吗？毕竟是因为她，你才突然暴露在所有人的眼前。”

“谁说的！”上条差点跳起来：“我不可能讨厌她……要怪就怪我自己，明明她说过很多次了，现在她的立场。”

樱井翔点点头：“这个问题我也问过她哦。”

“啊？她说什么？”

“她说已经不想干了。”

“怎么会！”上条揪住自己的头发：“怎么可以！她明明那么有天赋，那么喜欢跳舞，怎么可以因为这点小事……”

“小事？”

樱井翔匪夷所思：“这栋房子是你的玻璃无菌室吗？你现在仍然觉得是件小事。”

“诶？”

“你不是一直想出去吗？我现在就安排两个人，你去上课吧。”

上条像离笼小鸟，然而没一会人就回来，因为他在校门口一下车就惨遭围观，指指点点不说，有人直接上来问：“你就是なっちゃん的男朋友？”，还有人拦住他不让走试图深入交流，围观的人越来越多，场面一时混乱，要不是还有两个人跟着，上条怕是根本回不来。

他一身狼狈地回来，到现在才知道，自己到底惹了多大的麻烦。

还不止如此。家里的地址被曝光，好在物业安保靠谱，闲杂人等进不来，但是上条春太的朋友，家人，基本上都被扒了出来，他的家人同样是松本润的家人，总裁的照片都小范围传播了起来，这种一家人被赤裸裸在网络上任人观看的感觉十分不好，以至于松本润日渐焦躁，烟灰缸里堆满了烟头，暴躁地单手拍一下桌子：“还没完没了了？？”

他的副手是松本家的世交长辈，出于良好交情一直对他很照顾，安慰道：“其实大部分人根本没空关心偶像谈不谈恋爱。现在社会压力太大了，我们国内的企业一贯靠年功序列升职，突然来一个走捷径的，一石激起千层浪啊。”

松本润在会议室走来走去，反复跟公关确认：“先放出消息，然后慢慢消除关于我和我的家人相关的图片和新闻，对吧？”

对方肯定道：“您放心，正好两个消息撞在一起，只要热度降下来，后续我们就好下手了。”

樱井翔正在线上监工：“记得，笙古说完之后就开始推，实体那边稿子一周前就发过去了，趋势肯定是会上的，各大论坛也别忘了……现在就别管什么捧杀了，有一点小的瑕疵公众也会原谅的，毕竟，走都走了。”

樱井翔不会因为这种程度的花边就停止艺人的活动，后台，佐仓拉着千夏的手细细叮嘱：“等会别忘了，给我念信的时候真情流露一点。”

报道既出，佐仓不多嘴刻薄，也不过分宽厚，待后辈一如既往，自己生日活动的重要环节依然交给她做，千夏握住她的手：“你放心，我都知道。”

佐仓标准偶像式灿烂笑容：“我放心，你别怕。”

她穿着上一首歌的小裙子，在千夏念完寄语之后跟她拥抱，含泪与大家宣布分别，场内一片不舍，而场外。

国民偶像佐仓笙古十五岁恋爱照片曝光，就在她毕业宣言之后十二分钟。

樱井翔的电话直接打到总编私人手机上，开门见山：“怎么回事？”

那边也不装傻，“干一行吃一行的饭，我这也是顺水推舟……您先别冲我发脾气，回去问问您那位总裁？”

松本润在上班时间接到了樱井翔的电话，对方语气冷静，甚至还寒暄两句：“工作时间非常冒昧，辛苦了，请早点回家。”

一路上直到打开家门松本润都略有心虚，上去就揽住家里人的肩：“生气呢？”

他把人往自己这边带：“别气了，是我不好，我也没想到时间点这么尴尬啊……”

“那做这个决定之前为什么不跟我商量？”

“我是心急……”

“难道我就不着急了吗？千夏就不是我的艺人吗？”樱井翔挣开他的怀抱：“你到底都做了什么啊！”

松本润举手投降：“我错了，我错了，但是宝贝你也从来不在家里说工作的事啊。”

“都是我的错了？我以前难道没有讲过吗？是谁说不喜欢听一群初中女生高中女生为了鸡毛蒜皮吵架的事，我一说工作你就装睡！”

“不是鸡毛蒜皮吗？什么因为公共化妆间的先来后到配饰的复杂程度裙子的长短，“松本润嬉笑，又去揽他的腰：“我可没有装睡，真困啊。”

“小事你不要听，大事总该跟我商量一下吧？您直接越级指挥了！”

樱井翔气得要命：“你以为你这件事做得很漂亮对吧，再也没人注意你们家了，没人注意你们家人高矮胖瘦婚姻状况你家公司是不是偷税漏税了，你很得意吧，用一个女孩的人生替你掩盖，用她的血洗干净自己，那不是你的工具，她是个人啊！”

“说够了吗？”

松本润提高声音：“别把话说得那么难听，翔君。她的血就只洗了我们松本家吗？事情再发展下去会怎么样？让别人全都知道你怎么在家族企业坐到这个位置，怎么有我们家的股份？”

松本润抚摸他的脸颊：“还是让他们全都知道，你怎么被我五百万买回来的？”

樱井翔在他手底，不停深呼吸，他很想把这只手打开，告诉松本润不用给我立牌坊，圈里谁不知道我的出身，见面客气罢了，他还想歇斯底里放开一切对他说对啊我就值五百万，我为了赚这五百万乖乖做了十年暖床的。

也够数了吧。

他眨眨眼，一直积蓄在眼眶的泪水滚落下来，他浑身无力跌坐回去，松本润回头一看，樱井面色苍白呼吸急促，脸上全是冷汗。

“小翔？小翔？你别这样，你放松，放松啊！”

樱井翔攥着他的手愈发用力，另只手按着锁骨下方，松本润半跪下去捧着他的脸：“你看着我，看着我，来，放松，”

樱井翔只是看着他说不出话，他急得大喊：“来人！！快！找个袋子过来！”又回头揉着樱井的胸口：“宝贝听我说，看着我，放松，吸气——呼——”

樱井翔一阵阵生理性颤抖，跟着他深呼吸，管家带着纸袋跑过来，松本润一把抢过去：“对着这里呼吸，快，别怕，我在，我在呢。”

樱井翔最终平复呼吸，脸上汗水泪水混杂，松本润握住他的手：“刚才都是我不好……”

樱井翔摇头，轻声说：“……我也很冲动。”

老管家把毯子盖在他身上，樱井翔往里蜷了蜷：“好了，你先回去好吗？我想一个人待一会儿。”

松本润哪敢离开，默默抱住他。

过了一会儿，樱井翔动了动，转头看着他，松本润甚至不敢对他大声说话，轻柔地问：“要我抱你回去吗？”

怀里的人点点头，松本润松一口气，连人带毯打横抱起，轻轻地放在床上，樱井翔头发乱乱的，眼睛红红的，还有小小的水珠在睫毛尖上，松本润没忍住吻上去，樱井翔顺从地打开牙齿，勾着他的舌头缠绵。

乖顺是另一种意义的勾引，松本润渐渐与他身体相贴，亲吻他的脸颊与侧颈，抱紧他，用自己温暖他，温度慢慢上升，松本润刚想放开他，就被摁下了肩膀。

樱井翔的膝盖隔着一层薄薄的布料抵住他的下身，松本润挺着腰与他摩擦，不顾自己饱涨的阴茎，两根手指在樱井翔身体里灵活地挑逗，按压摩擦，他熟知每一个令他快乐的点，樱井在他手下渐渐全身泛起粉红色，颤抖着挺腰，射在两人之间，松本润缓缓贴近他，律动的同时亲吻他身体的每一寸，这一整晚，松本润拼命想要用身体去抚慰他，取悦他，直到最后樱井翔撑不住，睡意昏沉间随他动作，在一次又一次的高潮中失去意识。

清洗之后，松本润帮他盖好被子，抚摸他的额头，他似乎哪里都是圆圆的，额头饱满，脸颊微鼓，嘴唇一直都像是撅起来的样子，柔软又可爱。

松本润借着月光走到阳台，点起一支烟。

刚遇见的时候他大半个身体泡在冰水里，阳光在那些透明冰块上折射出六芒七彩的光，他浮在中间，唇红齿白，皮肤也白的发光一样，甩甩头发问：“我能上去了吗？”

AD：“不能。”

AD好像被打了，另一个声音：“快上来！”

他于是就上来了，白衬衫贴在身上透出肉色，牙齿紧咬着发抖，嘴唇饱满欲滴的深红色都是冻出来的，脚底下滴落一滩水，被温暖的空气一激反而止不住颤，那时候还年轻，樱井翔为了维持形象强忍住蹲下抱住自己的冲动，就在这时，背上糊了一层毛巾。

松本润问：“你经纪人呢？”

他拉住毛巾的两边，往上擦脸擦头发，含糊地回：“不知道。”

松本润把刚才别人给他倒的水顺手递过去，樱井翔喝一口热水，脸色好看多了，冲着他笑：“谢谢。”

没站两分钟就有人叫他的名字，樱井翔把水杯还回去，灿烂一笑：“我走啦，谢谢你。”

松本润眼神黏在他身上，问AD：“他是做什么的？”

身上挂着一堆东西的二宫扶扶眼镜：“入行不到一年吧，赚点零花钱的学生。”

不怪他这么猜测，松本润看了也这么觉得，樱井翔看起来就纯良认真不缺钱，小少爷气质。

“哪家的？”

二宫报了一个事务所的名字，松本润听都没听过，不知道哪里的小公司。

他回到家，坐在落地窗前的躺椅上，冬天的太阳暖洋洋，白天遇到的那孩子有蓬蓬头发大大眼睛，笑起来露出两颗小动物一样的门牙，那样可爱，松本润捻捻手指，很想把他养在家里，在晒太阳的时候摸一摸细细绒毛。

他想要什么，只要透露出一点意向，一群人争先恐后地为他办妥。很快，在一家高级料亭约到了晚饭。

松本润要追人的时候姿态做的很足，场面上绝不使人难堪，逼人喝酒敬酒之类的完全没有，杯盘碟碗一样样摆上来，樱井翔坐在他下首，叫他来吃饭就老老实实吃，夹一小块瑶柱刺身，脸颊一鼓一鼓，松本润没想过一次到位，只当欣赏没人吃饭，问他喜欢哪道菜哪份汤，樱井翔指哪个就让人换到跟前来，又问他多大了，樱井翔咬着筷头回答，十九。

松本润赶快让人把桌上的酒撤下去，换乌龙茶来，樱井翔端着自己的杯子小声问：“可以给我一个吸管吗？”

真还是个孩子，松本润笑了：“好。”

食色本来相通，饭到尾声，松本润问：“最近工作如何？”

樱井谨慎地答：“还好。”

松本润笑了：“掉冰水也是还好，怎样才是辛苦？”

“掉完了冰水只给三千块才是辛苦，”樱井翔说，“还好报酬足够丰厚。”

饭毕，松本润亲自送他回家。

隔一天，松本润的电话又打过去，那边的人拒绝得很客气：“我七点钟有一个打工。”

松本润问：“时薪多少？”

“说不好，看行情。”

“够不够你手上一块表？”

话筒那边静两秒。

松本润靠在办公椅上：“陪我吃饭，不亏你的。”

樱井翔委婉拒绝：“今天可能只能赶得上夜宵。”

松本润不会这样轻易地被打发掉，他问出来对方的工作地点，一个地下剧场，观众席乌压压，水平参差不齐的乐队和偶像轮番上台，松本润在舞台角落发现了那个人。

在这里演出的乐队在主流圈基本上都极其没有姓名，有的还缺胳膊少腿，键盘要上晚课，吉他突然回老家结婚，贝斯手？几个乐队共用一个都是好的。

台上的人换了好几拨，樱井翔自己在的乐队唱完了，就等着给别人当替补，将近十一点钟终于下去休息，手臂都微微颤抖，他团团道谢，笑得十分耀眼，眼看时间不早，他掀起衣服下摆擦汗，快速出门准备冲刺到车站，就被叫住了。

松本润靠车站立，衬衫扣子开到第三颗，看起来极像某些整天无所事事泡酒吧追女人的纨绔子弟，他那时也还年轻，跟十年后比起来有钱更有闲，对看中的东西势在必得，他朝樱井翔走过去：“来接你吃夜宵。”

面积不大的咖啡馆，松本润点好了双份猪排三明治和热巧克力，谁都得承认他真的用了心，上次显示财力，这次就屈尊来到平民小店，一张一弛极有分寸樱井翔并不傻，像松本这样的人不会无缘无故付出时间和精力，他看起来有些不安。

他把樱井翔送到楼下，说：“小翔，你不要多想，我只是希望，你以后不用急着赶末班车。”

昔日游廓里的花魁，一亲芳泽要会面三次，松本润并不心急，他很快就会拿到那根写着自己名字的筷子，他打电话过去，要电视局照顾一下，不要再给他太难的工作，没过几天，那孩子就自己等在他回家的路上，蹲在地上抬眼看他，像极了一头小鹿。

樱井翔有一种奇特的魅力，这种魅力不在于他的脸，诚然他长得十分美丽，跟他在一起的时间越长，就越能感受到，他是一盏玄关灯，一碗白米饭，是砂锅刚刚被端下来还没掀开时隐约透出的温度与香气，新得的小美人，松本润夜夜把他按在床上亲吻，但是在这之外，他想要跟他一起生活。

刚才樱井翔面色苍白喘不上气的样子第一次让他感到害怕，很多年过去了，樱井翔一直都在那里，像一条静静的河流，他习惯了有他的生活。

不知何时，樱井翔已经醒了，松本润连忙掖被子：“冷不冷？”

樱井翔看着他手上动作关切，又问：“你喜欢我吗？”

松本润一愣，紧紧抱住他：“喜欢，最喜欢你。”


	8. 要不要试试？

窗外蝉鸣阵阵，樱井翔咬着刨冰勺子抱怨：“今年夏天好热。”

松本润闻言伸手摸他额头：“刚回家呢，别急着吃冰。”

其实现在刚过五月半，不过是刚入夏太阳大，松本润顺手举起餐巾，樱井翔偏头掀开头发让他擦过鬓边，那里细细一层汗。

松本润收回手：“你也太不耐热了。”

昨夜硬是把他推开不让抱，总裁只好规规矩矩睡一边，这样下去可不行，松本润提议道：“我们一起去京郊住两天？”

樱井瞪他一眼：“不要上班啦？路太远。”

松本润又开始发愁，樱井翔看他脸色不由笑了，靠在他身上：“好了，只是抱怨两句，现在哪里都有冷气，热不着我。”

樱井翔枕在他肩膀打哈欠，松本润好笑：“昨天我可一指头没碰你的，怎么还是睡不够。”

樱井拿脸蹭他肩膀：“你又不同意跟我分开被子，我半夜热醒了好几次呢。”

松本润咬牙了，反正总是睡不好的，一早就不该听他的，他拧一下肩上人的唇：“就你会说话。”

樱井笑嘻嘻地抬头迅速在他脸上亲一口：“我可不止会说话。”

自从上次吵架之后，两个人前所未有地相敬如宾，一边着意讨好，一边顺坡下驴，说什么做什么都客客气气，松本润摸着刚才被温软蹭过的地方一时反应不过来，樱井翔又亲在他唇上：“嗯？”

松本润这下眼疾手快，抓住要跑的人的手腕，樱井翔倒在他身上忍不住笑，他声音有点沙沙的，像刚刚加了砂糖的红豆馅。

原本中午休息樱井都不回家，松本要出差去邻国，原本行李都收拾好了，助理就在客厅等着，见他回来陪着略坐一下，谁知他偏偏挑这个时间打和好的主意。一时心痒，恨得捏着他的脸亲。

樱井翔张开嘴让他长驱直入，松本润用力地舔过他的上颚和牙床，樱井痒的后缩又被亲住，用舌头顶他又被缠住吸吮，松本润力度大到令他缺氧，唇齿相依的温度让人迷恋，他不自觉地搂上了他的脖颈。

嘴唇分开时牵扯出一丝亮线，樱井气喘吁吁就要跑，总裁把他揽在怀里，轻轻咬他红唇：“谁先撩起来的？”

黑白分明的大眼睛转了转，瞅准机会挣开他：“虽然……你不是马上就要去机场了吗！”

松本润看了眼挂钟，慢悠悠地走过去要抓他：“不急，再急也不是这时候急，嗯？”

樱井撑着餐桌那头一脸你不要乱来，到底还是被总裁捉了回去，他连忙伸手撑在两人之间，松本润握着他的腰，探头又要去亲他，助理小心翼翼地探出脑袋：“您好了吗？”

还没开始好个屁！

松本润内心爆粗，看看时间，再看看明显抗拒的樱井翔，知道无论如何是吃不到了。只能出门。

他在玄关叮嘱：“最近活动多，能不去现场的就不去了，不然给统筹白开工资，今年是热得早些，你要实在不行就去日光住几天……”

樱井翔推着他的行李箱：“你最近是不是长白头发了？”

“啊？”

“少操点心吧！”

总裁一步三回头地出了门，樱井翔开始反思。

临出门前撩起火，是不是有点过分？

“可我就是没办法再跟他，呃，做爱。”

又在公司食堂遇到，樱井翔小声说。

二宫想重金求一对没听过领导性生活详情的耳朵。

如今樱井翔，既难做出琴瑟和鸣如胶似漆的样子，又做不下痛快决断，只好将就着，心软的时候关怀备至，又甜又体贴，一想到两人中间隔着的种种问题，又迈不过心里的槛。喜怒无常到了一种境界。

樱井恹恹的：“我还是太要脸了，以后可怎么办啊。”

偏偏这段关系是从不要脸开始的。

二宫明白他的心事，安慰的话说不出口，只好陪着叹气。

樱井回到家里又琢磨了半天，终于下定决心。

要么散要么和，既然散不了，矫情也是白矫情，简单收拾两件衣服就叫司机把车开到庭前来，老管家笑眯眯地给他拉箱子，问：“我送您去机场吧？”

樱井神清气爽：“不用，您给我把票订了，最近的航班。”

松本润从家里出来，内心躁得不行，以至于直到到了酒店还是怎么也睡不着，睁眼是樱井翔看着他，眼睛里全是悲伤绝望，闭眼是樱井翔抱着他，拱在怀里要他亲。

午睡不仅没休息到，还睡出一身汗，松本润烦躁地起身，叫了客房服务就去冲澡，很快就出来，坐在沙发上擦头发。门铃很快响了，服务生把餐车推进来，问过不需要服务就直接走了。

松本润咬了两口三明治，索然无味，叉子撂回盘上，靠着椅背叹气。

堂堂一个总裁，家里的吃不着，外面的不敢吃，倒不是真活不下去，就是怎么想都憋屈。

门口又响起敲门声，松本润拖拖拉拉去开门，一身服务生制服的年轻人站在门口，松本润皱眉：“有事？”

服务生一抬脸，笑得闪闪亮：“松本桑！”


	9. 认命

人都来了，也不好这么赶走，松本润靠在沙发上，打内线电话订新的房间。

话还没说完，话筒就被按住了，松本：“你——”

岩田的手覆在他的手上，松本的左手还捏着半根烟，第一时间没能撇开他，岩田没等他腾开手，自己挪开了转到他跟前，提高声音：“我今天就睡这里！”

松本润把烟按在水晶缸里，捻捻手指：“有点自知之明。之前我说的挺明白了吧？”

“不明白！”岩田气得捶桌子：“没你翻脸这么快的！我哪里惹你了？”

松本语带无辜：“钱没收到？”

“根本不是钱的事！”岩田气得站起来团团转，看起来分分钟要指着鼻子骂他。

松本润像是在看一个小朋友，带了点哄人的意思：“有什么要求我都尽量给你办到，你消消气。”

岩田紧紧抿着嘴，眼圈都红了，松本有点愧疚：“今年的年度艺人给你好不好？”

根本就不是这样的。

“你之前还……”

“你也说是之前，”松本摸摸他的脸：“听话，等会我订个房间，你明天上午就回去吧。”

人上了年纪就是容易心软，以前松本根本懒得亲自打发人，这次好声好气说这么多已经很不容易了，自觉仁至义尽，起身要走，又被拽住了。皱眉想发火，却看见岩田愤怒和伤心交织，一双眼睛起了火。

就是这样的眼睛。

少年硬着声音：“我不够好吗？”

松本看着少年的脸，岩田年轻，漂亮，乖巧，一双眼睛像樱井以前一样纯真依赖，像一只离开主人就活不下去的宠物猫，他曾经觉得樱井翔也是，后来才发现，樱井是一只狮子，肉垫柔软爪子锋利，松本从他还是一只幼狮时驯养到现在，自己养大的崽子，外人看不出来，只有他才知道，不过是表面乖。

松本润抚摸他的脸，不管怎么说，是真的像，像到让他觉得是时光倒流，包括红红的眼圈和鼻尖，看着就招人疼。松本润耐心地解释：“我身边有人了。”

他拿出钱包：“你要是不乐意住我给你安排的地方呢，就自己出去找住处，来，钱拿着，就当是出差，我给你报销了。”

说着还往门边走，准备亲自给他开门送出去。

  
樱井翔一口气不停歇，下了飞机就直奔酒店来了，站在门口深吸一口气，还没敲门，面前的门就咔哒开了。

头发有点乱的松本总裁站在门口，樱井没多想，上前就给他一个大拥抱，松本像是被这热情搞懵了，木木地抱着他：“你怎么来了？”

樱井在他唇上响亮地亲一口：“给你爱的亲亲！怎么刚好就来给我开门？”

他身上还带着风尘仆仆的味道，眼睛却发亮，把行李箱往旁边一推就往里走：“唉我是在犹豫要不要过来，没想到刚好有机票，万事俱备嘛，我最近也不太忙……飞机餐不行，给我吃一口你这个。”

他坐到沙发上端着沙拉盘大吃一口，含含糊糊地说：“而且最近不是都没有好好……嗯……对吧。”

松本笑得有点僵硬，借口帮他收拾行李迅速回卧室，出来的时候砰得关上门，樱井回头看，松本继续笑：“你吃这个行吗？我陪你下去找家店吃吧？“

樱井咽下食物，翻身把松本压在沙发上，蹭在他怀里，咬着耳垂说：“我可不是来吃饭的……”

本来应该很高兴的时刻，松本润却止不住心焦，虚扶着樱井的腰：“刚下飞机，累不累？”

樱井摇摇头，他打定了主意一切前事都翻过去，像热恋一样的心情，坐在他大腿上腻歪，说话也甜甜的：“你不想我吗？”

松本润头一次体会到什么叫最难消受美人恩，看得见摸得着却不敢下嘴。樱井伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇却不肯亲上去，柔柔软软挑得松本心里一阵阵拱火，要亲上去他又退开，松本怒道：“你是狗吗？”

樱井这才笑着吻他，把他的舌勾到自己口里缠绵，接吻的间隙伸手揉他的下身

“嗯……”

虽然不知道岩田怎么消失，但大抵也就是藏进了套房的卧室，松本润人没动，可是生理反应又不是他能控制的，那根东西很快就慢慢有了反应。樱井含着他的耳垂轻碾：“可以直接进来哦……要不要试试？”  
  
定时炸弹的位置和倒计时都不知道，松本的心思就不在这上面。樱井手下虽缓，力道却不柔，往日他早就受不了了，可现在却迟迟没有动作，樱井埋在他颈窝轻笑：“润桑……不会是累得不举了吧？”

松本一把按住他的手，脸都绿了：“谁说的！”

樱井从他身上翻下来大笑，伸手揉他的脸：“好了好了，快陪我下去吃东西，我才不要饿着肚子被操。”  
  
出了酒店的门，樱井翔一直低头看手机，话也没说两句。松本觉得奇怪，给他夹了一筷烤鳗鱼：“怎么了？”

“看机票。”

“别看了，等后天跟我一起走。”

“也行，”樱井收起手机，“别忘了多订一张。”

松本润这一瞬间冷汗都下来了。

他僵硬地笑：“你说什么？”

“我现在就要走，我要回去。”

“好好，只要有航班，我就送你过去。”

松本润着意安抚，樱井翔低头不语，啪一声把筷子放下来，眼泪已经流了一脸：“我不会再回你家了。”

“说什么呢。”松本润掏出手帕给他擦脸：“你不回家又能去哪？”  


话是这么说，松本润一路紧紧握着他的手进到家门，把人送回房间就把管家叫过来：“这段时间别让他出门。”

管家本来还等着他们和好如初地回来，这一看，还不如樱井离家之前，他也不敢多问，诺诺应下。等松本润走了，楼上门突然打开，管家回头看，樱井站在走廊上，静了半晌，最后说：“弄个白菜锅吧，等会我洗好了下来吃。”

管家擦擦头上的汗，松一口气。

  
松本润回公司处理好事务，马不停蹄地赶回家，拧开房门，樱井坐在床上，目光灼灼。

他干笑一声，坐到他的旁边：“怎么不歇会？”

“下午歇过了。”

“好，好，我去换个衣服，回来了一起睡。”

“别急着走，”樱井站起来，他回来之后行李箱动都没动，现在直接推出来：“道个别的时间总有吧。”

松本笑不出来了，他问：“你又要干什么？”

樱井毫不畏惧地与他对视：“我说过，我不会再回到这里来了。”

“别胡闹，”松本把他按回来坐下：“乖啊，那孩子我早就跟他断了，不知道怎么追到外地去，现在都没事了。”

樱井脸色潮红，胸口起伏不定，突然一把推开他：

“你听不懂人话啊！我管你还跟谁睡！是我！我不想跟你睡了不行吗！？？”

松本润直接被吼懵了，十年来第一次听到樱井用这么大声音说话，不仅是对他，对他的亲戚朋友，公司同事，甚至樱井自己的下属，松本从没见过他吼过人，没想到第一次竟然是对着自己。

他火气也上来，“你哪来的这么大气？没完没了？你是第一天知道有那孩子在的？莫名其妙！”

“我都说了，你爱跟谁就跟谁，我管不着你，你如今也管不着我。”樱井神情冷淡：“我是陪睡的，不是签了卖身契。”

松本额角青筋直跳，死死攥着拳头：“谁又来说你闲话了？”

“没人说就没人知道了？自欺欺人也要有个限度，”樱井说：“我就是你花钱买的小玩意儿，遮遮掩掩的做什么？”

松本润看到他眼里的讥讽，强压怒气：“没有的事，谁敢看不上你？”

樱井翔看着他的脸微笑：“就是你啊，松本先生。您别这么看着我，旧的不去新的不来，我早就该报废被扔出去了，现在不麻烦您，我自己走了。”

松本润血气上涌，气得头脑发懵，一把抓住他的手腕用力把人扯回来，樱井直接被甩在床边，脚好像扭了一下，疼得脸色发白，嘴上一点不服软：“别闹到最后，纠缠不清的是您吧。”

“你闭嘴！”

松本指着他大吼：“闭上你的嘴！现在给我去洗漱，回来我全当什么都没发生过！”

樱井一点也没感受到总裁的忍辱负重，冷笑道：“如果我不呢？”

松本全不和他纠缠，直接把人从地上拖起来去浴室，樱井几番挣扎不过，踉跄着往那边挪，到了里面还在用力挣脱，松本松手去拿东西，他一时不妨往前倾，一头磕在洗手台边上，樱井痛呼一声，血从他的指缝间流下来。  


家庭医生匆匆过来，没忍住瞟松本一眼，松本烦得要命，还是得叮嘱：“好好给他包扎。”

家庭医生走了，管家上来送水，看着松本也是欲言又止，松本烦得揉自己的头发：“我没动手！都是意外！”

“那就好那就好，”管家把杯子放下，转身要走，最后还是劝了一句：“有什么话好好说，翔君不是说不通的人。”

松本润真是跳进黄河也洗不清。  


第二天樱井没去上班，二宫跑到家里看他，戳戳他额头的纱布：“啧啧，该把你这样拍下来放大贴在公司墙上，让那些小孩都看看，攀高枝是什么下场。”

樱井没理他，二宫收敛神色：“来真的？”

樱井紧紧抱着枕头：“真的。”

“他真打你了！？”

“没有！”

樱井给他嘴里塞一只苹果：“你说他是不是有病啊，我主动要滚他还不乐意？”

二宫把苹果拿下来，还是忍不住幸灾乐祸：“所以你才是他的心肝宝贝啊，离不开的。”

“再这么说话就赶紧走。”

二宫凑过来：“好了好了，你要是真不想干了，我教你个办法……”

“咳咳。”

松本推门进来，二宫一秒闭嘴，借口下午有事飞快溜走。

樱井扭过头去，一言不发。松本掰着他的脸轻轻掀开纱布看了看，然后坐在床边，一边给他削苹果一边说：“你死了这个心，我们两个之间，什么时候轮到你说了算了？”

樱井翔愤怒地抄起果盘里的水果朝他扔：“你出去！”  


在一起快十年，如今才有了点强取豪夺的味儿。

因为樱井有趁他睡着偷偷跑掉的前科，从此松本睡前不由分说把他的右手铐在床柱上，面对樱井恨恨的眼神，甚至俯身亲了他一口：“乖。”

他有时半夜醒来，第一时间就是要摸一摸身边人还在不在，这段时间他按时上下班，一离开公司就立刻回家来，没工夫在外猎艳，此时摸到身边人细腻柔软的皮肤，渐渐燥热起来，樱井当然感觉到他身体变化，挣扎起来，手铐在床头铮铮作响，松本包裹住他的手，轻轻吻一下：“没事，我不动。”

第二天起来吃早饭，樱井矜持地拿起餐巾擦拭嘴角，上条此时还没搬出去，傻乎乎地问：“翔君不去上班吗？”

然后立马被瞪了。

樱井在后面笑出声。  


但是他实实在在地日渐憔悴消瘦。

之前为了挽回松本的心，搞什么回忆play，当时樱井翔就下了大工夫，一个多月没吃一粒米，就为了让自己看起来像真正的少年人一样单薄瘦削，脸盘都小了一圈，勾引松本润上床时的眼神迷茫无辜，纯粹是饿到精神恍惚，惹人怜爱，此时更是整个人都薄了一层，以前的衣服穿在身上都挂不住。

管家看得心疼极了，亲自下厨给他做午饭，甚至说：“中午小润又不回来，你多吃两口。”

樱井忍俊不禁：“您也觉得看见他吃不下饭吧？”

管家左右看看，偷偷点头，樱井笑得筷子差点掉地上，然而最后还是没吃多少。  
  
松本润也不是不用工作的，这一季度渐渐收尾，他不得不以身作则地加班，这天临近十二点钟才推开房门，樱井靠在床头看书，头也不抬：“这么晚了，还回来干什么？”

松本拥住他，身上还带着深夜的寒气，低声道：“别这样了好不好？”

樱井静静地由他抱着，不是听不出他话音里的哀求。松本久久没听到回答，舒一口气，转身要去衣帽间，樱井突然把手里的书一放，勾住他的衣服，摸到他的股间：“趁你还没睡，要不要？”

松本润小心翼翼地握住他的手指：“你不想，就不要。”

“你真的有病吧！”樱井直接摸到他裤裆里的硬物，不用怎么抚慰就翘起来，“都这样了还装什么？”

松本倚在他身上，隐忍地喘，樱井翔看不下去，一把将他推到在床上，骑在他身上吼：“我是看你可怜！”

松本低低地笑，轻抚他的腰腹：“好，好，多谢你。”

吵架之后第一次相拥入睡了。

松本润怕吵着他，站在房门口穿衣服，管家看他有点开心的样子，问：“好了？”

松本系着扣子说：“也不算是。”   


樱井还是对他冷言冷语没有好脸色，但是却不拒绝与他交欢，甚至很多次，关掉床头灯之后，温软的身体就贴上来，松本润侧身抱着他，樱井一条腿缠在他的身上，肌肤相亲，交颈缠绵，松本一点点进入他的身体，听到娇媚的小声呻吟，有一次松本仍是半夜醒来，还没伸手去摸，熟悉的温度就覆上来，樱井与他十指交缠，吻他的侧脸，低声哄道：“睡吧，我在这。”

第二天晚饭时分，松本盯着他看：“小翔，你这到底算什么呢？”

樱井只说：“认命。”


	10. 害怕

这两个字让松本润如鲠在喉，还没想起说什么，电话响了，生田在那头叫他出去玩，松本直接说：“不去。”

樱井翔笑一声：“干什么不去？我还能再跑过去坏你的事？”

松本活了三十多年，从没有人这么给他气受，他还只能忍着，从生田声音背后冒出酒友二三人：“不是吧，为了一个小情人生气，连出来坐坐都不敢？”

松本润完全不受激：“先哄好了再说吧。” 

果断挂了电话，松本柔声道：“整天在家无聊，去做做衣服买买东西也可以。”

樱井翔掌心向上，松本无奈地把钱包递到他手上。

  
定制西服的师傅围着做工时的围裙，咬着笔喃喃：“你这个尺寸变得太多了。”

樱井抬起手臂：“难道你是按尺寸收钱？”

师傅笑呵呵，记下新的数字，叫新来的帮工引他下楼，樱井一路向前，黑西装的男人站在他背后，门外有人先一步替他打起门帘。

樱井总是会觉得好笑，他最得宠的时候也没摆过这种排场，现在突然身价倍增。去哪里都有二三人前后打点，坐在贵宾室，店员拉过推车，夏季限量款一只一只摆在绒布上，闪出耀眼的光。

有次二宫陪他出来，看他这样忍不住咋舌：“你这一个月花了过去五年的钱。”

樱井翔张开手从各个角度看钻石表盘，他过去的消费习惯非常平实，不大买这种高调的饰品，他满意地笑：“那我送你一支同样的好不好？”

二宫捶他：“怎么没早点想开？我等这天太久了！”

二人在贵宾室哈哈大笑，二宫又说：“翔酱，我的储钱罐里只有八十三万五千五百元，到时候你要省着花哦。”

松本润这边看了一眼账单就算了，他长叹一声靠在椅背上，忽然想起，从前两个人还没这样亲密的时候，他也经常送各种昂贵礼物给樱井，鲜花珠宝各色衣物，他从来都说谢谢我很喜欢，现在回想起来，上次在餐桌边伸手，竟然是他第一次主动要什么。

他不要求金钱，也从没主动要求爱，那天突然吵架，樱井愤怒到失去理智一样地骂人，嘴里说的还是“我不管你跟谁睡”，他嘴上一向不大服输的，让他明示“我要你早点回家陪我”几乎不可能，所以每次发现他去外边了默不作声地跑过来黏着讨好，这就是他能做到的撒娇的极致，一直以来“我离不开你”的暗示，松本有时候装糊涂，有时候乐得哄他开心，几乎已经成了两个人相处方式的一部分。

松本进到家里，慢慢换衣服，想着如果是十年前发现这只宠物还有利爪，他当时就干脆利落一个个拔掉，谁知这人小心地把指甲收在肉垫里，冷不丁挠了他一把，然而事到如今，早就舍不得剪掉一根。

突然他意识到什么，扔下衣服往楼下跑，四周转了一圈抓住一个仆人问：“樱井翔人呢？！”

年轻仆人结结巴巴地：“出、出去了。”

废话！

“去哪了？怎么还没回来？”

年轻仆人憋得满脸通红：“不知道，今天不是我陪樱井桑出去的。”

松本润又惊又怒，还没来得及再找人来问，门边传来熟悉的声音：“你又犯什么病？”

松本润缓缓地深呼吸，尽量让自己的表情看起来正常，樱井坐到沙发上，叫人把今天买的东西放过来，松本润这时已经可以微笑，陪他一件件地拆开，说：“很适合。”

  
第二天松本润都准备好了再被骂一顿，但是晚上回来一问，这一整天樱井翔像什么都不知道一样，吃过饭就去花园里散步，还兴致勃勃地叫管家约人在空地打秋千，松本润没忍住问：“今天没出去？”

樱井翔故作惊讶：“我以为您不会让我再出去了，原来不是吗？”

松本润那点心思被摸得透透，顿时尬在原地。

樱井还是拿着本书窝在沙发上看，小小一团，孤零零的样子，松本心生怜爱：“要不要养只狗陪陪你？”

“要来干什么？跟我一起关着？您可别再祸害别的生物了。”

松本润被他连续怼了这些天，就有点忍不下去：“到底怎么样你才不闹了？”

樱井翔奇道：“这就怪了，我要你忍着我了吗？”

“那我要你忍着我了吗！”，松本润站起来走到他跟前，樱井翔把书丢在一边，慢慢坐直了。松本俯视他几秒，一手掐住他的下巴逼他与自己对视，“你差不多够了吧，我对你还不够好？由得你这几天一句接一句夹枪带棒地骂我。就换来你这么一句？”

樱井痛到紧紧咬牙，强忍着开口：“我说错了？你不想忍着我就快点让我走，我保证不再出现在你面前。”

松本润松开手，转身叫周围的人都下去。

樱井警惕地问：“你要做什么？”

“做什么？”松本润笑笑，“做你该做的。”

松本脸上笑着，粗暴地把他拽起来甩在沙发的另一头，弹簧发出嘎吱一声，樱井一声都没叫，疼痛让他冷静下来，只问：“要做吗？”

他主动解开腰带，浴衣式家居服十分好脱，没两下就从他身上散开，白皙的皮肤在灯下泛出冷冷的光泽，他从那团衣服中起身，轻柔地抚摸松本的胸膛，缓缓向下绕着他的小腹打转，这样温柔的挑逗下，松本还是忍不住摸上他的肩膀，摩挲细腻的皮肤。

樱井勾着他的脖子叫松本慢慢压在自己身上，松本激烈地舔吻他的脖颈，樱井十分配合地偏头，带着做作的谄媚发嗲：“你轻一点，我怕被别人听到。”

松本的动作一下停了，抬起身看他，樱井故作无辜地睁大眼睛，松本牙咬得咯咯响：“你根本不想做，是不是？”

樱井眼睛是一汪春水含情脉脉，“没有的事，亲爱的。”

松本突然就倒了胃口，抄起自己的外套扔在他身上，转身就走。  


松本润一踩油门出了别墅区，拿起手机一个个约人出来喝酒。他的一众酒友欢欣鼓舞，私下互相联络，决定为松本总裁重回夜场搞点排面，叫了好几个小偶像小模特，男女都有，全都不超过二十岁，要大眼睛，笑起来可爱，带点小清高，有点少年人的生涩。——多年相交，这点眼力还没了？喜欢的类型是不会变的。  


等到了地方，屋里早就坐了六七个人，松本润喝了两轮就觉得没什么意思准备走人，新搭上松本少爷场子的几位就不大乐意，叫准备好的几个少男少女轮流上来给他敬酒，松本还没说不用，一眼看见，刚过来给他倒酒的姑娘手在颤抖。

他仔细看这姑娘的脸：“你是……”

姑娘抖得更厉害了，他还要再问，有人递上来手机：“您的电话。”

松本润接起来，就听到那边樱井翔问：“你去哪了？”

松本润这一瞬间竟然有点委屈，梗着声音说：“你管得着吗？”

谁知那边比他还委屈：“你怎么这样啊，不过吵了两句你就又跑出来寻欢作乐，果然之前都是嘴上哄我的！”

被当头骂了一顿，松本润竟然沾沾自喜，还得解释：“不是，我没有……”

“没有什么！我追着你出来的，这栋楼上面全是夜店，你上去还能干嘛啊！”

松本站起来：“不是，我正要走呢，你在楼下？正好我们一起回去。”

那头气哼哼地说：“不行，我已经上来了，快告诉我在哪里，我倒要看看你在干什么！”

松本润：“我真的没干什么啊，就要走了……好好好，你要来就来。”

他报上店名和房间，有种准备炫耀前的矜持，众人纷纷打趣：“哟，又不走了？”

松本得意地笑，又对刚才手抖的姑娘说：“快起来，等会被他看见还以为我怎么着了呢。”

话音没落，门突然开了。

长风衣短皮靴樱井翔进来，众人都眼前一亮。他却不管，看着一屋淫靡，还有坐在地上发抖的女孩，径直走过去，坐到松本润身边：“玩着呢？”

旁边早有人找杯子给樱井翔倒酒，递到他手边，樱井翔一口喝尽，一个一个点过去：“都有伴儿了，”

他咬着酒杯边缘对松本润笑：“你的呢？”

松本润搂住他的腰，贴着他耳边：“这不是刚过来吗？”

从他进门开始，场上的气氛突然就温和起来，在场的人仿佛又穿上了衣服规规矩矩，敬酒都免了，樱井翔并不常跟着松本润出来应酬，也正是因为不常见而令人敬畏，一开始还有人当着樱井翔的面叫松本润“再去玩玩”，后来有他在的地方，连个花酒都喝不得。

反而是松本润护得更紧些。

他过来了，笙古没地方坐，愣愣地呆在一边，他扫了两眼，说：“出去。”

笙古没反应过来：“啊？”

樱井翔指指门：“我说，穿好你的衣服，出去。”

松本润眯了眯眼睛，借着风衣的遮蔽，隔着薄薄衣物摩挲他的侧腰，樱井翔险些把杯子摔了，按住不怀好意的手，一时顾不上说话，在别人看来就是生气的样子，生田赶紧上来打圆场，一手推着笙古往外走一手抽出自己的钱包：“小姑娘这么晚了还在外面不好妹妹早点回家啊……钱你拿着，打车回去，啊。”

他这边还在谆谆安抚，忽听后面嘈杂声起。

松本润冷冷道：“你跑这儿给我演救风尘来了。”

看着樱井进门以来的做派，还以为他是要来顺势和好就太过自作多情，怒气一点一点蔓延，松本到底还是没忍住，掐着他的下巴质问：“早我怎么说你都没有一个好脸色，为了那个婊子你跑过来哄我，你到底想干什么？这么多天我低声下气给你脸了？”

屋内寂静了一瞬，就有人上来打圆场：“您别生气，都是出来玩的，好歹这么多年了，给翔君一个面子。”

松本润很听劝，笑道：“都是我宠坏了，没事，你们继续。”

比较熟的人看他眼神还是冷的，七嘴八舌上来劝，又叫樱井坐过来：“好了，就让翔君陪您喝两杯，这事就算了。”

松本润搓搓手指：“我倒没事，打扰大家兴致。”

大家纷纷道没关系，樱井只能站起来：“我给各位陪一杯，今天是我来得太突然了。”

松本润轻轻冷笑，看着他一个个倒酒赔罪，装乖真是一把好手，这段时间在家里也一样，把他都骗的团团转，如果没有今天这出，过几天这人就该擅自离开，从此叫他看不见摸不着。

等樱井转到其中一人跟前的时候，那人一手挡开他的杯子，端起自己边上的那杯：“要赔罪，得喝我的酒。”

这人没跟松本聚会过几次，中间的乱七八糟前情全不了解，当着一圈人的面把小药片溶在杯中，叫樱井过来：“就这个。”

樱井笑得就有点难看，回头去看松本，却见他事不关己的样子，生田刚要过去，松本一手按住他，生田愕然：“你疯了？”

  
樱井全都看在眼里，他注视着松本的方向，缓缓伸手去接，松本一动不动，他笑了一声，一把抢过杯子喝下，来不及吞咽的部分顺着他的下巴流到脖颈，深入领口消失不见，樱井咳了两声，问：“你满意了？”

这句话问的是谁，两个人都心知肚明。

松本脸色发青，拳头握紧，隐隐有青筋暴露，他突然站起来，大步走过去把樱井拽回自己跟前，樱井踉跄几步，最后几乎是滚到松本膝前，从下往上，圆圆的眼睛里夹杂着怒气和恐惧，但松本毫不在乎，急的又不是他。

“宝贝儿，你跟我说认命，别忘了，这才是你的命。”

包厢里人数众多，媚药时时刻刻都在樱井的血液里催促，汗水顺着他的额角低落，再抬头时，眼睛里就带了一丝哀求，松本只冷冷地看着他，樱井也不敢去解他的腰带，只偏头隔着西装裤昂贵的布料侧脸去蹭他的股间。

周围的人都在起哄叫好，生田的冷汗滴滴落下来，从他的角度看，这时松本已经捏起了翔君的下巴要他快点，樱井快速地看了周围一眼，又被拧过来，一咬牙直接跨坐在松本的大腿上。

他被媚药灼烧着大脑，热情地送上自己的唇，勾着松本的舌头吮吸咂摸，水声缠绵地接吻又松开，急急地滑到地上去拿他更想要的东西，但是嘴唇同样感到寂寞，樱井跪直了身子嘤呜着仰脸要亲，又要低头去解松本的衣服好早点吃到肉棒缓解身体里沸腾的热，急得呜咽着要哭。生田一下子起身，强笑道：“你们玩，我有事先走了。”

没人理他，樱井翔又爬到松本身上，对着松本扯自己的领结，马甲纽扣、衬衫扣子，一颗颗松开，用自己赤裸的肌肤去磨松本的外套，扶着他的肩膀扭腰，松本的裤子被他蹭开一半，他却抓着松本的手去解自己的腰带，凑在松本耳边舔吻。

生田这时候走到门口，听着里面的动静就心焦，回头一看，一大半人还在跟着起哄看热闹顺便和自己的情人亲亲密密，他头皮都麻了：“你们家里也有事！都他妈跟我走！”

樱井这时已经什么都听不到了，他反手握住松本的阴茎，摸了两下就急不可耐地往身体里塞，他的穴口和股缝都是湿滑的，松本稍微动一动，阴茎几次都滑开，他急得勾着松本的脖子抬起腰，求他快插进来，语无伦次地喊：

“要死了……求、求你……给我……”

松本润这才扶着他的屁股插进去，樱井立马发出满足的叫声，不用松本用力就在松本身上不断起伏，他咬着自己的手指哭喊着好爽、再多一点，完全是个淫荡的娃娃，只为了性欲诞生。松本怒气横生，掐着他的脖子把他按在沙发上：

“把我当你的按摩棒吗？”

樱井挣扎着向前，满脑子都是阴茎，哭着求他：“对不起……对不起……给我、求你了……”

松本润一下子整根操进去，一时恨不得掐死他，又俯下身把他抱起来靠在自己身上。樱井翔看不清楚眼前的景物，他眼前出现很多不同颜色的大面积色块，但是分不清哪个是桌子，那个是沙发，有什么亮晶晶的，小块的可能是酒杯，大块的是吊灯吧……

有谁把他抱在怀里，他好奇地去摸那张脸，屁股里的大家伙狠狠地顶着他，那这个人应该是松本润了……樱井翔脑子十分混乱，他仿佛回到了十九岁的初秋，刚刚从冰水里爬上来，很冷，有人给他一块大毛巾，又很暖和。他想对幻想中的松本润笑笑，又想起他怎么停掉自己的工作，逼的他走投无路去向二宫要地址。

樱井轻轻地摸上松本润的脸，像一只雏鸟一样啄吻他：“对不起……不要生气……我害怕……”

tbc-


End file.
